Almost Lover
by x0kimberly
Summary: After a year and a half of dating, Shane and Mitchie split due to a winter/mid-spring tour. They see each other again at Camp Rock; Mitchie's 2nd year. Goodbye, Almost Lovers? Or hello, rekindling risktakers? SMITCHIE/NAITLYN/JELLA! T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! I'm back! I've had this song stuck in my head for quite a while; and I decided to put it into a story! Soo, read it and review. If you guys like it, I'll continue! If not I'll take it down, and just add this song to Live and Love; possibly getting my creative juices flowing.**

**So yeah; here's my disclaimer:**  
**I own zip. I have my Camp Rock DVD, my Joe Jonas Pillow, and my millions of posters. OH AND I'M GETTING THEIR CD. That's the closest I'll come to owning anything like that... OH and I don't own the song Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy; Sorry by the amaazzing Jonas Brothers, and I mentioned Bottom Of The Ocean by Miley Cyrus in here; I don't own that either!**

**Oh, pittyful me. ON TO THE STORY :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
June 23rd 2010.  
Mitchie's Point of View.**

Camp Rock.

I smiled as I saw the familiar sign hanging down. Coming back was always exciting; my third year. Being 18 changed my perspective on losing an important person; and gaining new ones. I grabbed my suitcases and rolled them into the camp; my mother following me with her bags.

"MITCHIE!" Caitlyn screamed.

"Caitlyn!" I exclaimed, dropping my bags to engage my best friend in a hug.

"Wow you look so great!" She complimented.

I was wearing a denim mini skirt, with a white tank top with yellow and silver stars, topped off with yellow flip flops. I had dyed my hair a dark brown, and my bangs were now side-swept.

"You too, you straighten your hair!" I replied.

Caitlyn nodded, "So do you guys have an extra bed in your cabin?"

"Mom?" I asked, "Extra bed?"

"I believe so; but if you two want to get your own cabin you can, it's fine," My mom said.

"Cait?" I asked.

"Sure!" Caitlyn squealed. I giggled and hugged my mom.

"I promise I'll help you with the kitchen," I said. My mom kissed my cheek and Caitlyn and I went off to get a cabin.

I threw my bags down on the bed, and my song book fell out, landing at Caitlyn's feet.

"Whats this?" She asked, flipping open to a song I had written.

"Oh its nothing," I replied, organizing my stuff.

"Wow, Mitchie this is amazing! Sing it at opening night jam; it's amazing," Caitlyn spoke.

"Well I write amazingly when the guy you thought was the one turns out to be someone different," I whispered, throwing my clothes in a draw.

Caitlyn nodded, knowing I was talking about Shane.

"Whatever. Lets go say hi to everyone!" I smiled, walking out.

We ended up saying hi to pretty much everyone. Everyone knew me and Caitlyn; we were called the dynamic duo. A black limo turned the corner, and slowed to a stop. I caught my breath in my throat, and prepared myself for the worst. Jason stepped out first, inhaling the scent of fresh air.

A bird swept down, and landed on his shoulder, causing him to jump with glee. Nate came out, shaking his bouncy head of curls at his over excited, 22 year old band mate.

Shane stepped out, wearing khaki shorts and a red Rutgers football tee shirt. He had on black converse; and his hair was perfect. I took a deep breath, and walked over to the group of boys, leaving a stunned Caitlyn behind me.

"Jason!" I said, walking over to him.

"Mitchie!" Jason screamed, hugging me. I smiled into the hug, and pulled away.

"Did you like, get re born?" He asked.

I shook my head, "I dyed my hair and got side bangs."

"Oh, I don't know what that means..." Jason replied, closing the limo door.

"Hey, Nate!" I said, hugging him.

"Is Caitlyn here?" Nate whispered into my ear.

"Wow I feel loved," I joked.

"Well hi Mitchie good to see you!" Nate smirked, pulling out of the hug.

I giggled, "She's coming soon; I left her."

"Oh," Nate said, nodding. His curls bounced over his face.

"Why, hello, Shane," I said, ignoring the fact we went out and broke up.

"Hi, Mitchie," Shane replied, extending his hand.

I awkwardly shook it, and rolled my eyes. I grabbed him into a hug, and he snaked his arms around my waist.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends," I told him.

"Yea well it's kinda hard," Shane replied, reaching his hand up to the back of his neck, "You look really pretty."

I blushed, "Thanks, you look hot?"

He chuckled and picked up his bags, "Well I'm gonna go set my stuff up, and I'll see you at opening jam! Are you singing?"

"Yeah, well Caitlyn's forcing me," I said.

"A Mitchie original?" He asked, turning around.

I nodded, "Almost Lover."

Shane looked down, "Cool. I'll see you later." And he walked away. I grabbed my vibrating phone from my pocket; and saw a text from Caitlyn.

**From Caitlyn:  
**_Wow Mitchie, your so flirty with him!_

I slid up my Verizon Glide, and texted back,

_Yeah, well he wanted to shake my hand. Like, wtf? We're friends; it doesn't have to be awkward!  
_

**From Caitlyn:  
**_Yeah, but what if he's got a girlfriend or something?_

**To Caitlyn:  
**_Uh, I don't think so! He told me I looked really pretty (:_

**From Caitlyn:  
**_AW! Nate said I looked amazing, ahh!_

I rolled my eyes and walked back to my cabin, squealing inside. When I got back to my room, I grabbed my song book.

"I'm gonna go practice!" I called out; leaving the cabin.

"Mitchie!" My mom called.

"Yeah mom?" I asked, stopping at the kitchen.

"Did you say hi to the boys?" She asked. The boys were standing in the kitchen.

"Yup!" I waved to them, "I'm going to just practice, I'll see you all at dinner!"

I entered the practice room, and made sure no one was there. I began playing my song, and quickly stopped when someone walked in.

"Sorry, I was just coming to practice," A boy said. He had black hair, bright blue eyes, and dark black clothing.

"Uh, okay, I was just leaving. I'm Mitchie," I said, staring into his eyes.

"Kody. Listen I'm not here to make friends; so get out." He snottily said.

I raised my eye brows and walked out of the room, bumping into Shane.

"Sorry!" I giggled, bending down to pick up my song book.

"It's fine," Shane replied. His guitar was slung over his shoulder, with a small note pad in hand.

"What'cha doing popstar?" I asked, peering over into the note pad.

"Just writing, going to the lake," He began walking forward.

"Can I hear?" I asked, following him.

"Sure," Shane sat down on the dock, and began playing.

"_Broken hearts and last goodbyes,  
Restless nights but lullabies  
__Help to make this pain go away.  
__Realized I let you down,  
Told you that I'd be around  
__Buildin' up the strength just to say..._

_I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises I wasn't around to keep.  
__You told me, this time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay,  
__But you're already on your way."_

I smiled sadly at him; remembering how we broke up. I thought as he sang the next part of the song.

**FLASHBACK:**

_"Shane, your leaving for Europe?!" I cried, tears pouring down my face._

"_Mitchie; please don't cry," Shane said, squeezing my hands._

_"So you were just gonna go without telling me?!" I asked, angrily letting go of his hands._

"_I thought it wouldn't hurt as much, I'd tell you once we got there."_

"_Please, please Shane, don't go," I whispered, sliding down onto the floor, "If you do we're done. You've broken every promise you've ever swore to keep."_

_Shane looked at me, and the tour bus sitting outside the window. _

"_I'm sorry," Shane whispered. He kissed my lips quickly and walked out the door._

_I shouted out after him, "The real Shane's already gone; he's been gone!"_

_He turned around and I saw he was crying. My heart broke even more._

**END FLASHBACK.**

I was crying, as we were sitting together. The bridge of the song was ending, and He put his guitar down.

"Why are you crying?" Shane asked.

"I just thought of the whole breakup," I whispered.

Shane looked down, "Mitchie I'm really sorry for that. I just, I couldn't let down my fans; and I couldn't let down my band. We've had it planned for months."

"So you hid it from me for months? Your fans meant more to you then a girl you claimed you loved did?" I asked, anger filling me.

He was quiet.

"I want nothing from you, but a friendship. I wanted you to be here Shane; to be the one I spent forever with! But Connect 3 means more then I do, and that's your choice." I stood up and walked away, ignoring him calling my name.

I sighed, clutching my song book and I flopped down on my bed.

"Aw, Mitchie; whats wrong?!" Caitlyn asked, emerging from the doors with Nate and Jason.

"I got out of the practice room and I went with Shane to the lake, and he sang me a song, and it was definitely cause of our breakup. Then I started crying, and he said he couldn't let his fans and band down, and I snapped. I walked off," I said, wiping my eyes, "I'm not gonna let him get to me."

"Mitchie you can cry you know," Jason said.

I shook my head no, "I promised myself I'd be strong."

"You are being strong. You're crying, and that's being strong enough to admit you have feelings," Jason told me.

"Wow, Jase... that's really insightful," I whispered.

"Yeah well, I'm not an airhead. I just like making people happy. Like, slope is ymx+b. If y is 4, m is 2, and x is 6, b is negative 8. Yea not that hard. But I'm here for you Mitchie; if you ever need to cry I'm here," Jason told me.

I smiled, "Thank you."

"And me! And Nate," Caitlyn said.

"I love you guys," I smiled, "But I'm gonna go shower and get ready for the opening jam."

I showered, and curled my hair. I put on dark skinny jeans, and a green baby doll tank top. I applied my make up and stepped out.

"Mitchie! Are you ready? It starts in ten minutes," Caitlyn told me.

I nodded and grabbed my song book. We walked to the campfire and sat down on a log. Jason and Nate joined us, Shane following behind. I began fidgeting with my hands.

"Welcome back to Camp Rock!" Dee said, into the mic. I shivered; it was getting cold as the sun set.

"First up tonight we have Tess, Jamie, and Lynn, singing her song called Never Underestimate a Girl, so give it up for Tess and the Tessettes!"

"Tessettes?" Caitlyn snickered, "Good for Pegs and Ella!"

I laughed during the whole performance, and would every so often sneak a glance back at Shane. An hour went by, and I was about to go up to conclude the show.

"We all remember Mitchie, right?!" She squealed loudly into the mic.

Everyone whooped and cheered, and I blushed. A piano was dragged onto the stage. I stood up and hugged Caitlyn for good luck and walked on stage, next to Dee.

"Well she's got a new song, whats it called?" Dee asked.

"Almost Lover," I replied, shaking nervously.

"OOOH! Sounds good! HIT IT!" Dee shouted. I took a place at the piano and adjusted my microphone.

"This song, is for everyone who's once had everything, everything that meant the world to you," I began playing the intro to the song, "And just lost it. The ones who almost had their lover, but lost him."

"_Your fingertips across my skin  
the palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick..."_

My fingers flew over the keys, and I slowly got into the song. I looked out, and felt tears welling up in my eyes, and I thought back to Shane.

"_I never wanna see you unhappy...  
__I thought you'd want the same, for me._

_Goodbye, my almost lover,  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream.  
__I'm trying not to think about you,  
__Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance,  
__My back is turned on you.  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache,  
__Almost lovers always do..."_

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I didn't stop to brush it away. I looked at my group of friends, and saw Jason swaying his cell phone back and forth. Caitlyn was curled up to Nate, smiling lightly. I did a double take, and looked for Shane and I didn't see him. More tears welled up.

"_We walked along a crowded street  
__You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
__You told me you would never forget these images..."_

I looked out in the audience again, and more tears fell. I saw Shane sitting closer, on the front log. I stared down at him.

"_I never wanna see you unhappy...  
__I thought you'd want the same, for me._

_Goodbye, my almost lover,  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream.  
__I'm trying not to think about you  
__Can't you just let me be?  
So long my luckless romance,  
__My back is turned on you.  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache,  
__Almost lovers always do."_

I squeezed my eyes shut and began playing the piano harder, never losing any emotion. Tears were flowing freely down my cheeks now, but I didn't care.

"_I cannot go to the ocean  
__I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
__Without you on my mind,"_

I stared at Shane, and the tears stopped for a second.

"_So you're gone and I'm haunted  
__And I bet you're just fine...  
__Did I make it that easy?  
__To walk right in and out of my life?"_

I softened the tune of the piano, and sang the last verse.

"_Goodbye, my almost lover...  
__Goodbye, my hopeless dream.  
__I'm trying not to think about you;  
can't you just let me be?  
__So long, my luckless romance  
__My back is turned on you  
__Should've known you'd bring me heartache  
__Almost lovers always do..."_

The piano's note faded out, and I stood up, bowing. I walked off the stage, right past Shane and to my group of friends. I wiped my eyes, and sank into the hug they threw me into.

"Mitchie that was so amazing!" Caitlyn told me.

I pulled out of the hug.

"I lost it guys, I put every tear I ever shed for Shane into that song and I just couldn't stop. I love him guys, I do, but he doesn't love me." I spoke quietly.

"It's okay Mitch. You know how he gets. That sounded amazing up there; phenomenal. Left me speechless!" Jason told me.

"Doesn't take much," Nate muttered.

I giggled, "Thanks."

Shane appeared at our group.

"Great job," Shane complimented.

"Oh, thanks," I replied nervously, shifting from foot to foot. I looked up at him, and I saw his eyes were slightly red.

He pulled lightly at my arm and engaged me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, and somehow I managed to get my hands in his hair. His head rested by my ear, I felt his nose against it, but part of his head was in my hair. I squeezed him tightly, and he hugged me back. I felt a tear drop onto my neck and I realized Shane was crying.

"Shane," I whispered.

Footsteps were heard, and then slowly faded out. Our friends had left; and I peered over Shane's shoulder, noticing no one was around. Shane detatched himself from me, and grabbed my hands.

"Mitchie I am unbelievably sorry for everything I've put you through. I know I made a mistake leaving for the tour, and I don't know I was an idiot. I'm not perfect; but I try to be for you. I do, I try so hard. That song was amazing, Mitchie, it was beautiful and so passionate. I'm sorry, again," Shane told me, squeezing my hands gently.

I stared at him, my bottom lip quivering. I shut my eyes, and another tear fell. Shane pulled me to him, and I buried my head in my hands.

"I just need time," I whispered, "Everything's happening so fast. I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I just need to think. Please?"

Shane nodded and pulled me out, "I'll take you back to your cabin."

I nodded silently and we began walking back to my cabin in silence. When we got to my cabin, he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Night Mitch, sweet dreams."

"You too," I whispered.

Shane smiled softly and walked down the steps, and to his cabin next door. I sighed and opened the door, then closed it.

"You okay?" Caitlyn whispered.

"Honestly?" I whispered, "Honestly no. But I'm gonna be."

I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I walked out and sat on my bed. I grabbed my cell phone.

_1 New Text Message_

**From: Shane  
**_Are you busy?_

I texted back, shaking my head slightly.

**To: Shane  
**_We just got back from talking with each other, lol._

**From: Shane  
**_I know, but I just wanna make sure your okay._

I squealed lightly, and Caitlyn questioned me.

I showed her my texts, and she awed. I flopped back on my pillow, and tossed her my notebook.

"For the pajama jam tomorrow; Bottom of the Ocean?" I asked, texting Shane back.

**To: Shane  
**_(: I'm fine, I'm all snuggled in my jammies! Are you going to the PJ jam tomorrow?_

**From: Shane  
**_I'm glad your fine! And yeah, probably._

"YES! Sing that," Caitlyn encouraged.

I smiled.

**To: Shane  
**_Cool, I'm singing._

**From: Shane  
**_Ohh, what song?_

**To: Shane  
**_Bottom Of The Ocean; it's another original. I need to write more songs._

**From: Shane  
**_Nice. Can't wait. Do you wanna get breakfast tomorrow?  
_

I squealed again, and Caitlyn looked at me.

"What?!"

"He asked if I wanna get breakfast tomorrow!" I smiled.

**To: Shane  
**_Sure, but I don't want it to be awkward. Texts are easier to talk in, lol._

**From: Shane  
**_Lol don't tell anyone I cried, ok?_

**To: Shane  
**_Too late I told Caitlyn, sorry. Lol im going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow._

**From: Shane  
**_Ok, goodnight._

**To: Shane  
**_Night._

I turned off my phone and sighed. Something in my gut, told me that tomorrow was going to be a very, very awkward morning.

I woke up the next morning and glanced at the clock. I knew Shane was going to stop by soon, so I quickly showered and pulled my hair back. I blow dried my side bangs, after I got dressed in shorts and a pink tank top. I opened the door and saw Shane standing there.

I looked at him awkwardly.

"Sorry I got nervous," Shane admitted.

I giggled lightly and closed the door behind me. We began walking to the kitchen, where I grabbed a plate.

"Hi, mom!" I smiled.

"Hello, Mitchie, and hi, Shane..." My mom said bitterly.

I elbowed her in the stomach, "Mom... a word."

I pulled her aside, "Listen I know you're still mad at him, but after the jam last night we just hugged and he apologized and I want to see what happens."

"I don't want you getting hurt Mitchie," My mom told me.

"I know Mom, I just wanna try."

My mom eyed me carefully, "Alright."

I grinned, "So what's for breakfast?"

I went back to Shane, with my mom following me.

"Eggs, muffins, bacon," My mom said.

I grabbed two muffins and a strip of bacon. I poured myself orange juice and walked to a table. I sat at the table with Caitlyn, Jason, Ella and Nate, and grinned up at her when Shane sat next to me.

"Why aren't you eating much?" Caitlyn asked, "Whenever we had sleepovers you'd like wolf down a million eggs."

I shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

Everyone eyed me cautiously.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you sure your okay?" Shane asked me.

I looked up to him, and saw worry in his eyes.

I nodded, and turned back to my food. I looked up at Caitlyn and silently squealed.

"Mitchie is really happy today," Jason pointed out.

I laughed, "Yeah actually I am."

Shane nudged me and I nudged him back. He poked me and I poked him back. Shane smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in and kissed me, and I instantly kissed him back.

* * *

**:O Puts on motherly voice SHANE JOESPH GRAY! Heh, just kidding xD.**

**I originally was going to have it stop after 'I had a feeling that it was going to be awkward' or whatever I said but I just HAD to put that ending in there. Sorry if you think I'm moving too fast; but I've got a good addition to it. :D**

Review please xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright here's a quick update for you. I'm sorry I wasn't here for the past what... 4 days? I went to my grandma's on Tuesday night, and on Wednesday we went to a little kiddy amusment park with my 4 and 2 year old cousin. Then I slept over AGAIN into Thursday, and went fishing with my aunt. (I caught 2 fish!!) Then when we got back it was late, so we slept over my grandma's once again. On Friday when I came back, I finished typing this, and went to hang out with my friends. When I came back, the internet wasn't working, because the downstairs computer had a virus so my dad had to do work on it etc. So now I'm here, with a little chapter for you. It's sortaa dramatic !**

**Oh yeah, and we went to Apple Bee's, and I was running around in the parking lot going, "O M G did you hear, I'm dating a Jonas Brother! It's SOO hawt!" It was very funny xD**

**Disclaimer... I don't own anything!**

**Review!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

"_Mitchie is really happy today," Jason pointed out._

_I laughed, "Yeah actually I am."_

_Shane nudged me and I nudged him back. He poked me and I poked him back. Shane smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. He leaned in and kissed me, and I instantly kissed him back._

**Chapter 2  
****Mitchie's Point of View**

I pulled back after I realized what was happening. I avoided his look and I looked at Caitlyn. She was staring with her mouth open and I groaned.

"What just happened?" Jason asked.

"I think they kissed," Ella replied.

I bit my lip, and looked at Shane. He was gone.

I sighed, "I missed that."

"Mitchie that was so adorable!" Caitlyn squealed.

"It was painful," I replied, "I just I need to go back to my cabin and let out everything."

I stood up, and walked off to my cabin. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed my song book.

_Dear Diary,_

_UGH! I thought that coming to Camp Rock for the second year would be FUN! WHOOPDEDOO, it's been great so far. I'm SO being sarcastic; you just can't tell because I'm writing it, and not saying it. Remember Shane? Why of course you do. He's baaaaaaaack. –Grins sarcastically-. I sang Almost Lover last night at the opening jam and that made me realize that I really do still love him. I do, a lot, and it's hurtful to just see him. Today we kissed. We were eating breakfast, and he poked me, and smiled, and I poked and smiled back. Then, he leaned in and kissed me... and I kissed him back._

_Let me tell you, diary, I've made a million and eight mistakes in my life, and I'm not too sure if this one makes it a million and nine. When he kissed me, it was AMAZING. In so many ways, I loved it. I was about to cry. Then I pulled away because I remembered we broke up... when I looked over at him, he was gone..._

_I love him. I really do. With every piece of the broken heart he's left behind, I love him. I just wish he'd realize that no matter what I always WILL. I've loved him even when he was the bad boy of the press. The poster on my door proved it. Everyone thought I was some crazy fan girl, like everyone else, but no. I was truly in love with him, and I still am. Whenever he sings, my heart melts. And his eyes? They're SO amazing in person, I just wish you could see them._

_I'm totally confused... I don't know if I should get back with him. Or just see what happens. Oh well, that's life... all's fair in love and war. At least, I think that's how the saying goes._

_I guess I've come to realize that I'm just a silly girl whos got her heart taken away... the scary thing? I don't know if I can ever get it back._

_xoxo  
__Mitchie_

I sighed and put my song book back under my pillow. Someone knocked on the door, and I shouted hoarsely.

"Come in..."

Shane walked through, with a teddy bear, a rose, and a box of chocolates. I just about melted.

"Shane," I started.

"Mitchie no. I'm sorry for every last thing I've ever put you through. I don't want you to hate me, I don't. I know you said you never could but I feel like I've screwed our friendship over. I understand if you never want to be friends with me, ever again. I just want you to know how terribly sorry I am. I love you Mitchie, I'm not afraid to admit it. I don't think I'm going to ever stop. But as for now I'm giving you space, time to think, whatever you need. Whatever you want, just tell me and I'll give it to you. I hope you can forgive me for every little thing I've done that ticked you off. I'm sure there's plenty. I'm sorry," He said one last time. He handed me the bear, rose, and chocolates.

I smiled sadly.

"Thanks, and I'm gonna forgive you, but right now, what I want is to know what I did. I was thinking of every little thing; every flaw I had, and I hated myself." I told him.

Shane sighed, "I started to un-love you, to be honest."

My face paled and I grabbed onto the teddy bear.

"I guess the distance made me think you weren't worth it, I don't know. But I don't think it was you, I think I wasn't committed as much. The Europe tour was supposed to test it, but I never had the chance. And when you broke up with me, the second I left your house I missed you. I realized I shouldn't have let it happen," Shane told me.

"I loved you so much Shane," I whispered, "I would come home and await your phone call, telling me how much you missed me. I didn't know you were lying..."

Shane looked down, "I wasn't lying, I missed you. I just didn't feel like I loved you."

I sighed, "I want some space. Don't ignore me when we look at each other; just... I want space."

"I understand. I'll be here, waiting," Shane pecked my cheek, and left.

I opened the chocolates, and ate one. I smiled, and held the rose. It was white, my favorite type of rose.

I looked at the teddy bear. Attached, was a necklace that had a heart locket on it. I read the engraving. It said, _I love you._ I opened it, and saw a picture of Shane on one side, and a picture of me on the other. I placed the bear on my bed, and walked back to the dining area.

"You okay?" Caitlyn asked when I sat down.

I nodded, "Can you clasp this on?"

She hooked the necklace and I smiled.

"Did Shane get you that?" Ella asked.

I nodded, "He apologized for everything and anything, and gave me a teddy bear, a rose, chocolates and this. He's giving me space, and I wanna see what my heart says."

"Speak of the devil," Nate muttered. Shane walked over and sat next to Jason. We all waved to him, and he nodded at us. His hair flew over his eyes, but he shook it away. I let out a breath, and grabbed another muffin.

"So whos performing at Pajama Jam?" Ella asked.

I raised my hand slowly, as did Caitlyn. Shane raised his hand, as well.

"Your singing?" Caitlyn asked.

Shane nodded, "Either Sorry or Can't Have You."

I picked at my muffin.

"Ello, fellow Campers!" Brown said, "Today is a free day; so lucky ducks! You'll all be receiving your schedule at some point today. Anyone who wishes to perform in Final Jam please sign up. If you win, you get a huge trophy and a special surprise with Connect 3!"

"What's the surprise?" I asked.

"If we told it wouldn't be a surprise," Jason replied.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I'm gonna go to the lake," Shane spoke up. He walked off, and I sighed.

"I'm not following him," I told them, "It'll just lead into drama."

"Dude I don't wanna start anything but, Mitchie, if Shane sings Sorry, he really is sorry," Nate told me.

I groaned, "You don't think I know?! You don't know how hard it is to look at him and not feel anything. I love him SO much guys, but he broke my heart! When he came into my cabin and gave me these things, he told me that he stopped loving me!" I was shouting by now, "And I'm sick of having to have every conversation with Shane be about us. If we can't be boyfriend and girlfriend, I'd rather have us be friends! I don't want him to out of my life, I just I don't know! I love him guys!"

I slammed my fists down and threw my head down on the table.

Caitlyn sighed, "Mitchie..."

I shook my head.

"No... Mitchie..." She sighed again.

"What?" I asked.

"Mitchie Tess..." Jason started.

"She's got that on video," Ella continued.

"And, she ran off towards the lake." Nate finished.

I shot my head up and groaned in frustration. Shane's gonna know everything I said and he's gonna hate me. I pushed out of my chair and ran to the lake. I saw Tess and Shane sitting together, awfully close. She hit a button and my voice filled the air. It was exactly what I said. I saw Tess place a hand on Shane's shoulder. I carefully walked closer, trying to hear their words.

"Thanks, for telling me. I think she might love me back," I heard Shane say.

"Shane isn't it obvious? Maybe you need me," Tess said. Her voice was caked with sweetness.

"Maybe..." Shane sighed, "I don't want to."

Tess leaned in to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Tess stop," Shane argued.

"Shaney," I heard her groan. She turned Shane to her and covered his lips with hers. I saw him struggle at first, and then he wrapped his arm around her waist.

Tears sprang my eyes, and I saw Tess push Shane down onto the dock. I stood up hastily, and tripped over a branch. They turned to look at me and I shook my head.

"What's real anymore Shane? Who am I supposed to believe now?! You told me you'd wait. You told me you were sorry! Kissing Tess and enjoying it can't be truly being sorry, Shane! What are you gonna do now? Give me everything I've ever wanted?" I asked, "What if YOU'RE everything I wanted? Did you ever think of that?"

Shane's face softened, and he looked down.

"Save it Mitchie, Shane's moved on to me." Tess replied, snottily.

"Mitchie..." Shane whispered. His voice cracked.

"I came to camp to fix things with you Shane. I wanted to repair us, become friends, and with some crazy thought, I believed we could get back together. I'm not gonna wait forever for you, Shane! I've waited long enough."

I walked away, but paused when I heard Shane's voice. He was crying, anyone could notice.

"Tess you just cost me the best thing that's ever happened to me! I love Mitchie more then anything, and I just lost it forever! Thanks a lot Tess you truly effed up my life." Shane began walking forward, and I quickly ran. I ran to the kitchen, and broke down on the floor.

"Mitchie, aw sweetie what happened?" My mom asked, kneeling down to my side.

"Shane came to my cabin," I hiccupped, "And told me he was sorry for everything. And I went to the dining area and I guess I snapped. Then Tess got it on recordings and played it for Shane. Then she kissed him and I came out... and I yelled at him. Then I walked away, and I heard him say she caused him to lose the best thing in his life. But mom, if I was the best thing, then why did he look like he enjoyed the kiss?" I whispered the last part, and Shane burst into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Torres, have you seen Mitchie?" He had tears running down his face, and he was out of breath.

I looked up at him, and he ran a hand through his hair. He knelt down beside me, and carefully engaged me in a hug.

"Stop!" I shouted, pushing his chest. He didn't let me go.

"Stop," I shouted again, but it was softer. He still didn't let me go.

I sighed and rested in his hug. He was sobbing harder then I was. I had to smile.

My mom patted my head gently, and I looked at her carefully, not wanting to ruin Shane's current position.

"He loves you Mitchie, forgive him..."

I nodded, and put my arms around Shane. He was still crying, and I gently rubbed his back. After about five minutes, he had calmed down, and we were just holding each other.

"Shane?" I whispered.

"Mitchie," His voice cracked, and I could tell he was about to cry again.

"Don't cry," I told him. I pulled out of the hug, and cupped his cheeks, "its okay."

Shane shook his head, his black hair hanging in his eyes, "No it's not."

"It is. I just want to move forward; be best friends." I told him, ignoring the voice in my head saying I want more.

"I broke your heart, again," Shane told me, "I want to die."

I took his hands, "No Shane, you don't."

He looked at me in the eye, "I love you."

"And I love you Shane... but I think right now we should be the Shane and Mitchie we were before we got together." I told him, examining our hands. His were shaky, but were packed in perfectly with mine.

"Okay," Shane nodded, "That'll work."

We stood up, and I laughed as he fell backwards. I helped him stand up again, and he let go of our hands quickly.

"I made Shane Gray cry," I giggled, as we were walking back to my cabin.

"Yeah well Shane Gray doesn't cry for just anyone," Shane told me cockily.

"Shane Gray cries every morning when he looks in the mirror," I joked, bumping into his cabin.

Shane gasped, "You did not just say that!"

I poked my tongue out, "I think I just did!"

"Your gonna pay!"

I began running away from him, giggling excitedly. He caught up quickly, and captured me around my waist. I laughed as he picked me up and threw me over his back. I pounded on it slightly.

Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and Ella turned on the corner, to see me pounding on Shane's back, and his arms around me, supporting me over his shoulder.

Caitlyn coughed loudly, and I jumped down from Shane.

"Oh, hey guys," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Spill!" Ella said.

"What?" I asked.

"You and Shane... are like, normal," Caitlyn said.

I looked at Shane, and he was looking at me. We laughed quietly.

"Well after a little Tess problem," I began.

"I went to the kitchen to ask Mrs. Torres where Mitchie was..." Shane continued.

"While I was on the floor crying..." I smirked, "Shane came in, and he was crying."

Shane turned pink, but continued, "And I hugged Mitchie, and we talked it out kinda..."

"We decided to be friends," I finished, "Which means..."

I reached up to my neck, and played around, until I unclasped the necklace Shane gave me.

"You can have this back," I said it softly, and handed it to Shane. He nodded, and I couldn't help but notice disappointment flash in his eyes. He curled it up in his hand.

"Shane cried?" Jason asked.

I nodded, "It was so cute."

"I'd prefer hot," Shane added in.

"Crying isn't hot," Caitlyn commented, "When a guy cries it means he really cares about a girl."

"You aren't helping on me and Shane being just friends!" I said.

"Did you ever think you two aren't meant to be_ just_ friends?" Nate asked us.

I shuffled my feet, and Shane spoke up.

"Stop guys! Mitchie and I decided to stay just friends for now. That doesn't mean I don't like her, and it doesn't mean she doesn't like me! We want to start over if you haven't noticed."

"Really, guys... I still like him," I blushed, "But we're just friends."

"So just back off, and let us take this in our own hands." Shane added.

I nodded, and giggled as Shane put his arm around me.

"Shane and Mitchie, taking on the world!" He shouted with a super-man voice.

I put my right arm out in a super man way, and put my left arm around Shane. He put his left arm out in the same way, and his right arm around me. We ran off, imitating superman, and looking like complete idiots.

* * *

**I know, not good... but I wanted to have some sort of update. Next chapter will be up today, possibly! And I'm working on 3 new stories... 2 of them I'm not putting up. The other one I'm thinking about putting up. Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

LEMME SAY THANK THANK THANK THANK THANK YOU! LIKE SERIOUSLY. I OPENED MY INBOX TODAY AND I SAW LIKE 14 MESSAGES SAYING FAVORITE AUTHOR & STUFF AND THAT MADE MY DAY SO THANK YOU GUYS

**Uhhhhhhhhh, heres the next chapter?  
:D  
Enjoy !  
Disclaimer: I own nadaaaaaaaa. And I dont own Cant Have You by JB!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

"_Shane and Mitchie, taking on the world!" He shouted with a super-man voice._

_I put my right arm out in a super man way, and put my left arm around Shane. He put his left arm out in the same way, and his right arm around me. We ran off, imitating superman, and looking like complete idiots. _

_END RECAP_

**Chapter 3**

**Mitchie's POV**

It's been two weeks since the big incident with Shane, and let's just say things are the best they've ever been. Shane and I would occasionally sneak out to the lake to just hang out together, and of course, my feelings grew back over time. I pushed them away, though. Jason and Ella got together about a week after Shane and I decided on being best friends. That's one of the best decisions I've ever made in life.

Everything's perfect in Camp Rock, right? Wrong! Caitlyn and Nate broke up two days after Shane and I became friends, but everyone knows they're gonna get back together. Nate called Caitlyn annoying, and Caitlyn called Nate self-absorbed. That leaded them into screaming and Caitlyn yelled, "We're through!" leaving both of them crushed.

Ever since then, Shane and I have been trying to get them to at least look at each other, but they're both stubborn.

I lay down on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of plans. Someone knocked on my cabin door, and I stood up to open it.

"Nate?" I said, shocked.

"I need your help Mitchie," Nate sighed. He looked terrible. His eyes had circles under them, and his hair was shaggier then ever.

"Caitlyn?" I asked.

He nodded, "I miss her so much. I didn't mean to call her annoying, I just... it slipped. I love her Mitchie I really do, I'd do anything."

I awed, and sat him down on Caitlyn's bed. I sat on mine across from him.

"Alright. Caitlyn is just as upset as you, she cries. Caitlyn never cries, Nate, so she must really care. I just think you should talk to her." I told him.

"I try, but she just walks away!"

"Mit- what's he doing here?" Caitlyn asked, walking into the cabin.

I muttered shit under my breath and glanced up at Nate.

"I was just asking her for advice, uh, I'm leaving now." Nate said, standing up to leave.

"No!" I shouted, pushing him down on Caitlyn's bed and Caitlyn down on mine. I stood in the middle.

"I don't want that thing sitting on _my_ bed," Caitlyn spat.

"Caitlyn shut up," I said, "Both of you are gonna listen. This is beyond stupid! Do you know what he came here for Caitlyn? He told me he misses you and that he loves you. Alright?"

Caitlyn looked down, "Yeah, okay."

"Don't even deny that you don't miss him too!" I raised my voice lightly, "You cry every night! I do hear it you know! And Nate, you did make a mistake by calling her annoying and what not, but seriously guys. This is just so pathetic how you can't even look at each other. Do you see me ignoring Shane?"

"You two worked it out!" Nate argued.

"Because we didn't want to be upset over this! It's insane how you two are so stubborn! So you know what, you two are gonna sit here and talk, and I'm gonna come back in an hour. Hopefully it'll be enough time for you two to grow up." I said hastily. I walked to the door and locked it from the outside. I let out a breath, and my side bangs flew over my head.

**Caitlyn's POV**

I looked up at Nate and sucked in all the words Mitchie said.

"Caity..." Nate began.

I swallowed, "What?"

"Are you gonna listen to me if I talk?" Nate asked.

I shrugged.

"Well I'm gonna talk anyways. Listen, I thought you didn't like me as much as I liked you because you weren't like a normal girlfriend. Like, you'd hold hands with me, but you wouldn't blush when I would compliment you, and you wouldn't smile all funny when I'd kiss you, I just thought you didnt care." Nate said, playing with his hands.

I laid down on Mitchie's bed, "Nate you should know me enough that I don't show emotion..."

"I know but I thought maybe you'd change," Nate sighed.

"When you did compliment me, I would get all tingly inside, and for once, I'd feel good about myself. I just couldn't let it show. I do care, more then you think." I whispered.

"If you want, I'd want to be friends with you," Nate told me, "Push away my feelings so we can be friends."

"No," I shook my head furiously and sat next to him.

I rested my head on his shoulder, "We're more then friends Nate, are you stupid?"

Nate grinned at me, "I'm stupid enough to let you go like I did."

"Well just promise to never do it again," I said, getting off him.

He nodded, and took my hand.

My heart skipped a beat, and he laced our fingers together. We stood up, and he took his free hand and brought it up to my cheek. I looked away, and felt my cheeks redden.

"You're beautiful Caity," He whispered.

I looked at him and threw my arms around him, blushing into his shoulder.

"What are you hiding?" Nate asked, putting his arms around me.

"I'm blushing," I spoke into his shirt.

"Lemme see," Nate begged.

I shook my head no.

Nate lifted my head up and smiled, "Aw you're so cute."

I blushed again, "Stop that!"

He pecked my cheek, and I smiled at him.

"You know that I love you Caity, right?" Nate asked.

I nodded, "And I think that I love you too."

"Good," He smiled and pushed hair out of my eyes. My heart began to beat faster and he leaned in. I met up with his lips and we shared a kiss. I smiled through it and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away and twirled me around.

I let out a laugh, "Let's get Mitchie to unlock the door."

"Or we can stay here," Nate smirked.

"And make out?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or just talk... whichever you prefer," He told me.

I laid down on the bed, and patted the space next to me, "We'll see."

Nate laid down next to me, and we began talking.

**Mitchie's POV**

I ran to the dock after my little outburst at Nate and Caitlyn, only to see Shane sitting there, playing music.

"Hey pop star," I smiled, sitting next to him.

"Hey," He replied, nodding, but not looking up from his music sheet.

"What'cha writing?" I asked.

"I'm finishing up Can't Have You." Shane said, finally looking up at me.

I nodded, "So I finally knocked some sense into Caitlyn and Nate."

Shane adjusted his sitting position and put his guitar down on the dock.

"Oh really?" He asked.

"Yeah. Nate came in and asked for help, but Caitlyn walked in. And I snapped so I locked them in my cabin." I sighed and laid down.

"Really? Do you think they're gonna get back together?"

I shrugged, "Probably."

A silence fell over us two, and I couldn't tell if it was awkward or not.

"So can I hear your song?" I asked.

"Do you really want to?"

I nodded, "Please!"

"Fine..." Shane sighed and began playing his guitar.

"_You warned me that you were gonna leave,  
__I never thought you would really go.  
__I was blind, but baby now I see  
__Broke your heart but now I know...  
__That I was being such a fool  
__And that I didn't deserve you..._

_I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up.  
__And I don't wanna cause a scene  
__But I'm dyin' without your love.  
__Begging to hear your voice,  
__Tell me you love me too.  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you,"_

Shane sang it, looking down at the paper. I smiled sadly and waited for him to continue.

"_Lookin at the letter that you left,  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back.  
__Dreamin about when I'll see you next  
Knowing that I never will forget...  
__  
__That I was being such a fool  
__And that I still don't deserve you...__I don't wanna fall asleep  
__Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
__And I don't wanna cause a scene  
__Cause I'm dyin' without your love.  
__Begging to hear your voice,  
__Tell me you love me too.  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I can't have you._

_So tell me what we're fighting for  
__Cause we know that truth means so much more  
__Cause you would if you could, don't lie  
__Cause I give everything that I've got left  
__To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
__But I can't live without you..."_

Shane's voice softened for this part, along with the strums of his guitar.

"_Don't wanna fall asleep,  
__Don't know if I'll get up  
__I don't wanna cause a scene  
__But I'm dyin without your love..."_

He strummed on the guitar harder, and began moving his head with the song.

"_Begging to hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too.  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone,  
If I know that I can't have you._

_Don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up.  
I__ don't wanna cause a scene  
Cause I'm dyin' without your love.  
Begging to hear your voice,  
Tell me you love me too.  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone  
__If I know that I can't have you," _

He looked at me expectantly, "Well?"

"That was really good," I smiled, "Like, really."

"I don't know. I just wrote it about a week ago, and I got up to the bridge." Shane sighed and put his guitar down.

"Well it's good," I said. I really wanted to ask who he wrote it about, but I'm sure it was about me.

"Who's it about?" I asked in a soft voice.

"I think you already know," Shane said, looking at me.

"Me?" I asked again.

Shane nodded, "I can't help it."

I let out a breath, "Same here. It's like, I wanna be friends but I like you. You know?"

"Yeah. Because if we went out and broke up, I don't think we'd be able to do this again." Shane admitted.

"Me either. So what should we do?" I asked.

Shane shrugged, "Stay friends?"

"That like each other?" I laughed lightly.

"It's hard to not like you Mitchie, you're so pretty and you're a really nice girl. And you're talented, caring, smart, pretty," Shane said, listing everything.

"Uh, Shane stop..." I blushed, "I'm not that pretty, you said it twice."

"So obviously you are," Shane replied.

I shrugged "Not really but okay.."

Silence filled the air, but this time it was definitely awkward.

"So uh, I should get back and check on Caitlyn and Nate... they might've killed each other."

"Yeah, alright. Bye," Shane said, waving.

I walked off and sighed. I stopped when I heard Shane yell.

"Why do I always ruin everything?!"

I bit my lip and debated on whether to go to Caitlyn and Nate or back to Shane. I proceeded to walk to my cabin and unlocked it. I saw Caitlyn and Nate cuddled up on the bed. Nate was playing with Caitlyn's hair.

"Aw!" I broke out into a smile.

"Mitchie, thank you!" Caitlyn said, not moving.

"Anytime," I said, sitting down on my bed.

"So where'd you run off to?" Nate asked.

"The dock," I said, "Shane was there."

"What was he doing?" Caitlyn asked.

"Playing a song... it was so good," I gushed, "And it was about me."

"Oh my god! Was it like, Mitchie is so pretty, I love her so!" Caitlyn joked.

"No," I shot back, "It was like, I don't wanna fall asleep, cause I don't know if I'll get up. I don't wanna cause a scene, but I'm dying without your love. Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too, cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you."

"Aw, Mitchie!" Caitlyn gushed.

"Yeah and so we decided that we're gonna be friends that like each other instead of going out again," I sighed.

"No!" Nate screamed, "Do NOT do that!"

"What?" I asked.

"Please do not do that," Nate begged, "I'll never hear him stop complaining."

I smiled, "But we don't wanna go out and break up and ruin everything."

"Mitchie do you think it's gonna happen?" Caitlyn asked me, "I mean he's pretty much telling you he loves you."

I shrugged.

"Mitchie really give him another chance," Nate said.

"I don't know!" I sighed, "Nate can you leave? Caitlyn and I are gonna get ready for the dance."

"What dance?" Nate asked.

"The camp dance tonight..." Caitlyn said, "Bye Nate."

He kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear, causing Caitlyn to blush. He left and I raised an eyebrow.

"I love him," Caitlyn squealed.

I smiled, "That's great!"

She nodded, "Anyway what are you wearing to the dance?"

I shrugged and went into the bathroom to shower. After 10 minutes, I came out wearing sweatpants and a baggy shirt.

Caitlyn had out two different outfits for me. One was a green tank top with a black mini skirt, and another one was a different green tank top with khaki short shorts.

"Why green?" I asked.

"Shane's favorite color," Caitlyn smiled.

"Caitlyn!" I groaned. I decided on the green tank top and the khaki shorts with black flip flops. I curled my hair and applied make up. By the time it was done, it was time to go.

Caitlyn was wearing a orange tank top and black shorts with yellow flip flops. Her hair had a purple bow in it.

We walked to the mess hall and I smiled. I saw all my friends in the corner, along with Shane. Caitlyn and I went over there and smiled at everyone.

"Mitchie you look pretty!" Ella smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Caitlyn you look beautiful," Nate complimented, snaking his arms around her waist. I awed at the couple.

A fast song called 7 Things came on and I grabbed arms with Caitlyn and we began jumping around, singing the song on the top of our lungs. I looked at Shane who was staring at us like we were crazy. The song ended and I caught my breath, laughing hysterically with Caitlyn. Shane walked off and I shrugged when Caitlyn glanced at me.

A slow song came on, and it was Thunder by Boys like Girls.

I saw Caitlyn and Nate embrace and start swaying back and forth. I glanced at Jason and Ella who were dancing funny. I looked at Shane, and he was dancing with a girl who had red hair and green eyes. My heart began to beat with jealousy.

I kept my eyes on him, and as the last repeat of the chorus came on, he leaned in to kiss the girl. My eyes widened and I closed my eyes to make sure I was really seeing it.

I slowly opened my eyes...

* * *

**Oh.Em.Gee  
Stupid Shane, you mess everything up!  
Andddd, in the next chapter, I'm introducing my friend Joe to you guys :D He's my little buddy for stories! I hope you make him feel welcomed!  
Alright, GET WITH THE REVEWING PEOPLES!**

**Next chapter... could possilby be up tonight or tomorrow.  
Want a preview?**

_"Shane..."_

_"Mitchie... will you just listen?"_

_"Fine..."_


	4. Chapter 4

**SOO sorry I didnt update yesterday!! I was gonna update last night but I got distracted. I start school tomorrow; so the updates will be slightly slower :( SOrry! R&R!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_I saw Caitlyn and Nate embrace and start swaying back and forth. I glanced at Jason and Ella who were dancing funny. I looked at Shane, and he was dancing with a girl who had red hair and green eyes. My heart began to beat with jealousy. _

_I kept my eyes on him, and as the last repeat of the chorus came on, he leaned in to kiss the girl. My eyes widened and I closed my eyes to make sure I was really seeing it. _

_I slowly opened my eyes..._

_END RECAP._

**Chapter 4**

**Mitchie's POV**

I was shocked to see Shane standing in front of me.

"Weren't you dancing with that girl?" I asked, pointing to a girl.

"What?" Shane asked.

"Y-you were just dancing with a girl, and you went to kiss her..." I stuttered.

Shane laughed, "Definitely not."

"Shaney come dance!" A girl yelled. This was the girl I imagined him kissing.

"Not now, Trish!" Shane shouted back.

"Shane..." I said, doubting everything I've ever thought.

"Mitchie... will you just listen?" Shane began.

"Fine..."

"These past two weeks have been so hard, for me to wake up, not be able to go to your cabin and kiss you good morning. It's even harder to hang out with you, knowing we're just friends and that's our final decision. I miss it, Mitchie.. I miss how we used to be." Shane sighed, "And I'm not trying to make you go out with me or anything, but I'm just dying inside."

I smiled lightly at him, "I have to say... I like you too Shane, and I do miss how we used to be. But I'm still not ready for a full commitment."

"God, Mitchie, when will you be ready? You said it two weeks ago, isn't that enough time?! It sure as hell is for me!" Shane said, raising his voice slightly.

"I don't know! I don't know when I can trust you enough to not break my heart!" I shouted back. People turned heads at us to watch.

"How am I breaking your heart if we're just friends?!" Shane retorted.

"I'm not saying your breaking it now," I snapped, "I said you broke it before, and as much as I'd like to say it is, but it's not fixed! Nothing's okay! We can't go two weeks without fighting, this proves it. What would happen if we were dating, huh?"

"Maybe," Shane stopped, thinking.

"What? Perfect little popstar doesn't know what to say now?" I scoffed.

Caitlyn and Ella came to my side, and Caitlyn snatched me way.

"Mitchie what are you doing?!" Caitlyn asked quietly.

"We're in a fight leave me alone," I pulled my arm away from her.

"Mitchie you're messing everything up!" Ella shouted.

"What do you mean?" I asked, turning around. I crossed my hands over my chest.

Shane spun me around. I looked up at him, only to see his brown eyes were now dark enough to match his pupils, but slightly watery.

"I had a big plan for tonight, Mitchie. I thought that after I said that, you we're gonna tell me you loved me too, but you didn't! I don't know what to expect from you anymore," Shane said.

"What, Shane Gray confesses about his love, and he's automatically gonna be loved back?" I asked.

Shane looked down, "I never said that." His voice was now cold, but I could tell he was upset.

"Well that's what it sounded like." I stared at him.

Shane looked back up at me, and screamed, "God damnit Mitchie!"

Everyone at the dance was now watching us intently.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why can't you understand that I'm in love with you?!" He asked, stepping forward.

"Because we fight like this! I told you before! If this is how we fight as friends, how would our fights be as boyfriend and girlfriend?!" I asked.

"Maybe we wouldn't have fights!" Shane replied, "Our fights as friends are about us being boyfriend and girlfriend! Maybe, if we were boyfriend and girlfriend, we wouldn't have fights."

He stepped even closer to me. I could almost feel his breath on my face. Peppermint gum.

"Do you even know that you drive me crazy?" He whispered.

"You drive me crazy! You just expect me to fall in love with you every time you do something sweet!" I snapped. Why was I doing this?

Shane grabbed my cheeks and kissed me. I was shocked at first, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Shane put his arms around my waist, and picked me up.

I heard everyone gasp, I heard a high five, and I heard Jason and Nate whoop.

Shane pulled away from me, "What about now?"

I looked away, debating on what to do. Stay friends and risk him wanting to be with me ever again, or go out with him, and risk breaking up and never speaking to each other again?

"I don't know," I whispered.

Shane dropped his hands from my cheeks and looked at me with disbelief.

"I could kiss every girl in this room, and it wouldn't even compare to the way you kiss me, Mitchie. I. Love. You." Shane said, "But whatever. If you felt even the slightest bit for me, you wouldn't do this."

He turned around and walked away.

"Shane," I called after him.

"No Mitchie!" Shane shouted.

My face fell. I looked at Caitlyn and Ella, but they just shook their heads at me. They walked away, and I turned to Nate and Jason. I saw Jason shake his head, and for the first time, he looked angry. I looked at Nate, and he smiled sadly. I threw my head back, trying to block a sob from escaping my throat. I lost Shane, I lost Caitlyn, I lost Ella, and Jason. Did I lose Nate?

Jason walked away, and I looked at Nate.

"I'm sure they're gonna want me to stop talking to you, so I'm gonna have to. But Mitchie, do you remember when you lied to everyone your first year? And Shane was all sad?" Nate asked me.

I nodded.

"He almost started cutting himself," Nate whispered. I gasped.

"We got him to stop, but he was so in love with you back then. If anything, his love just got bigger. He really loves you, Mitchie, no one understands why you don't see it."

I dragged Nate out of the room and ran to an empty spot.

"I doubt myself Nate! Do you not get how its hard to take it that someone like him loves someone like me? That's kinda rare, so I'm supposed to have doubts!" I sighed.

"Mitchie he doesn't care if your famous or not. He just kissed you in front of everyone, and did all of that."

"Should I talk to him?" I whispered.

"If he'll talk to you," Nate said, "Come on."

We walked to their cabin, and Nate walked in first.

"Shane?" I heard him ask.

"Shane stop!" Nate screamed.

My heart stopped beating for a second, and then I ran into the cabin. Shane was on the bed, searching for a little razor in his side table.

"Shane," I whispered, "Please no..."

"Why do you care? I could die and you wouldn't care," Shane spat.

"Shane, you may not be my boyfriend but you are my best friend." I sat next to him and grabbed his hands.

Shane looked at me, "But why can't you understand that I want to be more?"

"Look at me! I'm from New Jersey; I don't have a CD, Hollywood doesn't know me. It's not every day that you see a pop star dating an ordinary girl," I said.

"Why does that matter to me?" Shane asked, "I don't care..."

"I know but I do. I'm gonna end up doubting myself, and that's never good," I whispered.

Shane sighed.

"It's not that I don't wanna be with you, I do! Really, so much. But I just don't know if I'll be able to handle all the slamming that people will give me." I reached up to push his hair out of his face.

"I get it," Shane whispered, "I just... if you like me as much as you say you do, wouldn't you be willing to give it a shot?"

"I gave you a shot, back before you left for Europe." I reminded him.

"And we were fine with the slamming," Shane pointed out.

"We didn't tell anyone," I laughed lightly.

"That's true."

Silence filled the air, and I sighed.

"Mitchie will you be my girlfriend?" Shane asked.

I looked over at him. I studied his face, and saw that he really truly loved me. I placed my hand on his arm and nodded.

"Seriously?" Shane asked again.

I nodded, and his face broke into a grin. He stood up and hugged me tightly. I rested my head in his neck, and smiled to myself.

"God Mitchie, you make me insane," Shane murmured.

I smiled, "Yeah.. Let's go back to the dance."

We got to the cafeteria and I was nervously holding onto his hand.

"Little Itchy finally realized she needed Shane," Tess smirked.

"Shut it, Tess," I snapped, "It's better then you could do."

Shane placed a kiss on my temple and I leaned back in his arms.

"How pathetic," Tess scoffed and walked away.

"Shane I'm really sorry for saying all those things to you earlier," I whispered, dancing with him to Crush by David Archuleta.

"I get it. You were just upset, and yeah. I understand where you're coming from. I hope we don't have any fights, I really love you," Shane told me.

I blushed and let out an oomph as I collided with Shane's chest. He chuckled, and I looked over my shoulder to see Caitlyn smirking with a satisfactory look on her face.

"It's about time!" She grinned.

"I decided that a guy like Shane's gonna come around once. And I gotta have him while I can," I grinned, kissing his cheek.

"Aww!" Caitlyn squealed, and I just laughed.

Shane pulled me closer to him, and I inhaled, smiling in content.

"So who was that Trish girl?" I asked.

"Brown's daughter," Shane replied, "My cousin."

I buried my head in his chest, embarrassed.

"I'm an idiot! I thought you were like, with her!" I mumbled.

Shane laughed. I almost melted. My head shook, and I heard his laugh echo through his chest.

"I love your laugh," I told him.

"Really," Shane smiled down at me and kissed my forehead.

I nodded, and the song ended.

"Shane I'm really sorry for everything... I feel so bad for just accusing you of everything... I'm just sorry," I said, looking up at him.

"Mitchie, Mitchie, Mitchie, it's fine," Shane told me.

"So how about you get into your pajamas and meet me at the lake okay?"

"I'll look like crap if I'm in my pajamas," I said.

"I doubt that," Shane smiled, "Just go."

I sighed and kissed his cheek.

"Bye," I waved and walked to my cabin. I squealed loudly, and ran into my mom.

"Mitchie! How is everything?" She asked.

I smiled, "You know mom, everything's amazing. Shane and I are back together!"

"Honey, that's great! Just don't get hurt, please." My mom begged.

"I know, I know. But we're going to the lake, I'll be careful!"

I ran back to my cabin and showered quickly, pulling my hair into a bun. One thing I disliked about Camp Rock, was that once the sun went down, it was about 60 degrees. I put on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and made my way to the lake. I saw Shane sitting down, skipping rocks.

"Now, see you look very cute," Shane smiled, pulling me down next to him.

I blushed and looked out at the lake.

"What are you thinking about?" Shane asked me.

"Nothing, it's just shocking how we've been through so much, but we're together," I smiled.

"Yeah, it's crazy."

I nodded, and lay down. He moved next to me and put his arms around me, resting his head in my hair.

"We can't sleep here," I giggled.

"Who said?" Shane asked.

"Brown," I stood up and let out my hands, "Come on."

Shane took my hands and pulled himself up. We walked hand in hand to my cabin, and we walked in.

"CAITLYN!" I shouted, flinging my hands over my eyes. She jumped off of Nate and blushed. Nate rolled off the bed and shook his hair out, and Caitlyn fixed her shirt and hair.

"Jeeze Nate, never knew you were Dracula's cousin," Shane snickered.

I gaped at Caitlyn. She had a hickey the size of Jupiter on her neck.

Caitlyn blushed, as did Nate.

"Say your goodbye's," Shane instructed, "No more bites!"

I hugged Shane, and he picked me up. He carried me to my bed and threw the covers back. He placed me down and pulled the covers up. I giggled.

"Shane I'm not four," I said, brushing my hair back.

"I know but I wanted to do something sweet." Shane shrugged.

I grinned, "Goodnight Shane."

Shane hovered over me and captured my lips in a kiss. I kissed him back, and we parted.

"Sweet dreams baby," Shane left the room.

I smiled to myself and awed when I saw Nate and Caitlyn embracing. Caitlyn had her head rested on Nate's shoulder, and his was in her hair. He pulled out of the hug and kissed her softly.

"I love you Caity," Nate whispered, nuzzling her nose.

"I love you too," Caitlyn closed her eyes and sighed when he pulled away from her.

"Goodnight." He told her.

"Night."

Caitlyn watched as he left and I grinned at her.

"You two are so cute together," I gushed, "And nice hickey."

Caitlyn flopped back on her bed.

"God Mitchie I love him so much! Whenever he kisses me I just melt and he's so amazing. I wanna live forever with him," Caitlyn let out a high pitched squeal in her pillow.

"And when you get hickeys you turn so red." I smirked, sitting up.

Caitlyn looked up at me, "I know, I know, but hey, I'm 18. He's 18."

"I don't want you getting hurt," I told her.

"I won't! He almost fell on top of me. His arms gave out on him," She laughed.

"GROSS!" I got a horrid mental image of Nate hovering over Caitlyn.

"Oh please," Caitlyn smiled, "I miss him."

I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed, "Goodnight Mrs. Daniels."

"Goodnight Mrs. Gray!"

* * *

**Alright so did I shock anyone with Shane not kissing the girl? :D Probably not lmao !! But anyways, I'm kinda stuck on ideas now... so please send in some! I'll give credit 1000000000000000 percent for that idea. OH AND I WANT TO GIVE SPECIAL THANKS TO 1 REVIEWER!**

**Ok, her username is LittleRedOne and whoaaaaaa, she reviews EVERY chapter, and EVERY story and mann it alyways makes me smile! So thanks!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a while for an update. School started, and it's kinda hard to write a chapter without having either A) an inspiration for a fluffy chapter, or B) something dramatic happening. **

* * *

_RECAP:_

"_GROSS!" I got a horrid mental image of Nate hovering over Caitlyn._

"_Oh please," Caitlyn smiled, "I miss him."_

_I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed, "Goodnight Mrs. Daniels."_

"_Goodnight Mrs. Gray!"_

_END RECAP_

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I woke up with a big smile on my face. I went to smack Caitlyn with a pillow, but she wasn't there. I groaned and changed into an orange tee shirt with black shorts. I pulled my hair back, put on make up and stepped out of my cabin, bouncing down the stairs. I inhaled the Camp's air and grinned. I saw Jason and Ella pointing out birds.

"Hey guys!" I shouted, waving.

"Mitchie! Look at this bird!" Jason said, calling me over.

"No thanks! I'm going to breakfast! I'll see you guys later!" I shouted back.

"Okay bye Mitchie!" Ella screamed.

I shook my head and walked away. I smiled brightly and spotted Shane talking to Brown. I grinned and ran up behind him, snaking my hands around him.

"Hey popstar!" I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Mitchie, hey!" Shane smiled.

"Wanna get some breakfast?" I asked, latching our hands together.

"Sure, bye Uncle Brown," Shane said, waving away.

I pulled Shane with me to the dining area and he was behind me chuckling.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked.

"For once I can wake up and not worry about having to put on a brave face! It's so refreshing!" I smiled, pushing the door open.

"Caitlyn Daniels!" I shouted, giggling.

"Mitchie Gray!" She smiled back.

"WHAT?" Shane and Nate shouted at the same time.

"Last night we joked around. I called her Mrs. Daniels, and she called me Mrs. Gray. It was SO funny!" I said, grabbing some breakfast and sitting down.

"You're a little happy today," Nate pointed out.

I grinned up at him, "Thank Shane!"

Shane pulled at my hand and I turned to face him. He kissed me softly, and pulled away.

I blushed.

"AW!" Caitlyn giggled.

"No whats AW is you and Nate! By far the cutest couple," I complimented.

"I love Caity," Nate said, grabbing Caitlyn's shoulders.

"And I love Natey," Caitlyn giggled.

Nate's eyes widened, "Do NOT call me Natey!"

Caitlyn pouted, "Please?"

"Alright..."

I gagged, "That's sick."

"Your names rhyme!" Jason said, appearing next to Shane and I with Ella, "Caity and Natey!"

I burst into laughter, and soon did everyone else. Ella was the first to stop.

"Wait! What was so funny?" She asked. That caused me to giggle even more.

--

After classes that day, I ended up at the lake. The sun was setting right over the lake. I heard a twig crack behind me, and I bolted up.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Do you remember me?"

A boy stepped out, and I remembered his face, but not his name.

"Uh, no," I said, getting ready to walk away.

"I'm Kody." He replied.

"Nice to know," I said, walking away.

"Get back here," Kody shouted.

I turned around and raised an eye brow, "Excuse me?"

"I said get back here."

"You can't tell me what to do," I snapped.

"Actually I can. Listen, Mitchie, your hot, I'm hot. I think we'd be good together; and I know that Shane kid is just using you," Kody spoke coldly, "Break up with him and come with me."

"Shane's _not_ using me," I spoke boldly, "Stop causing drama!"

He stepped closer to me and slapped my cheek, "Theres plenty more where that came from."

Kody walked away and my eyes were wide. I reached up to touch my face, and it stung. I quickly walked back to camp and saw Shane, Caitlyn and Nate.

"Hey Mitchie!" Shane said, waving.

"Hi," I said, walking to them. I saw Kody in the corner of my eye, and I didn't return Shane's hug.

"Whats wrong?" Shane asked, holding my hand.

"N-nothing," I stuttered, "I'm gonna go see my mom."

I ran off to the kitchen, and I wasn't surprised when Caitlyn appeared.

"Okay, Mitchie what was that?" She asked, sitting next to me.

Well, he never said I couldn't tell anyone.

"Theres this guy named Kody, and he followed me to the lake. He told me that Shane was using me; so he told me to break up with him. I said that Shane's not using me, and he should stop causing drama, then he slapped me, Cait." I whispered the last part.

"Mitchie we need to go to Brown," Caitlyn said, seriously.

"I can't, it's not that big," I said, not wanting to cause drama.

Caitlyn looked at me.

"Fine," I stood up and we went to Brown's cabin.

"Brown?" Caitlyn asked, knowing on the door.

"Yes Caitlyn, Mitchie?" Brown said, looking up from his book he was currently reading.

"Mitchie here has something to say..." Caitlyn said, acknowledging to me.

"I went to the lake today..." I began. I told Brown the whole story, and he nodded.

"I believe I'm going to have to kick him out of camp," Brown pondered for a while, "Let me check."

He went over to his desk and pulled out a book that said **CAMP ROCK RULES.** I laughed slightly.

"Ah, this falls under the category 4, one step away from kicked out. He's banned from all camp activities, and is put under Cabin Arrest, therefore he may not leave his cabin at all, classes will be given to him privately." Brown said.

I sighed, "Can't you just kick him out?"

"That, love, would be playing favorites. I'm sorry; unless he threatens or rapes you, then he can not be kicked out." Brown replied.

I nodded, "Thank you."

"Anytime," Brown said.

Caitlyn and I left Brown's, and I saw Kody approaching me.

"Shit, Cait, here he comes," I groaned.

"Mitchie, have you broken up with pretty boy?" He asked.

Caitlyn went to speak, but Brown appeared at our sides.

"Ah, Kody; just the person I was looking for! I'd like to have a word with you," Brown said, leading him into the cabin.

Kody looked back at me and mouthed, _you will pay._

Great. Just fantastic! Right when things were getting good with Shane; something else happens in my life.

* * *

**I'm TERRIBLY sorry that this chapter completely sucked. I really felt bad that I couldn't have an update, so I just sat here and wrote whatever came to my mind. So, I hpoe it wasnt that bad...?**

**yahh; review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright I decided to update, because I was bored and I wanted to write some Naitlyn fluff. Ahhh, it's kinda rushed towards the middleish end, because my 2 friends (girl and guy) got in a fight and I'm in the middle trying to fix it. Ahhh, so retarded! Anyways; enjoy this partially sucky chapter.**

**BTW: Kody will appear more; not just now in these chaps!**

* * *

_RECAP:_

_Caitlyn and I left Brown's, and I saw Kody approaching me._

"_Shit, Cait, here he comes," I groaned._

"_Mitchie, have you broken up with pretty boy?" He asked._

_Caitlyn went to speak, but Brown appeared at our sides._

"_Ah, Kody; just the person I was looking for! I'd like to have a word with you," Brown said, leading him into the cabin._

_Kody looked back at me and mouthed, __you will pay._

_Great. Just fantastic! Right when things were getting good with Shane; something else happens in my life._

_END RECAP_

**Chapter 6**

The next week passed by, and I was fine with the whole Kody situation. Believe it or not; he actually stayed in his cabin, except for food. I would spot him trying to break out of his cabin and I would get ready to tell Brown; and he stopped.

Shane and I were okay; better then ever. He heard about Kody; and when I broke down crying, he was the most amazing person in my eyes.

I went to the dock, Shane had a surprise for me.

"Hey pop star," I smiled, slinging my arms around his waist.

"Hello beautiful," He grinned, pulling me around into a kiss. I kissed back, and then pulled away.

"So whats my surprise?" I asked, as we sat down on the dock. Our feet were dangling in the water.

"Well, you've been my girlfriend for about three or four weeks now, and I think we should have our first date." Shane smiled.

He stood up and grabbed a picnic blanket and a basket. He set it up and lit a candle. I smiled.

"What's the food?" I asked.

"We have spaghetti and Pringles," Shane let out a crooked grin.

I giggled, "My favorite!"

"And, either 7 up or sparkling cider," Shane held out the two bottles.

"I'll have sparkling cider," I smiled.

He filled the cups with cider, and placed them in front of me. Then, he pulled out a bowl and felt it to make sure it was warm.

"We shall eat like Lady and the Tramp," Shane said, with a false British accent.

I let out a laugh and began twirling my spaghetti onto my fork.

"You know you look really pretty," Shane said through a mouth full of spaghetti.

I looked down at my outfit, jeans and a white tee shirt with random hearts on it.

"Thanks," I smiled up at him and grabbed some spaghetti.

Shane grabbed spaghetti as well, and we ended up having the same pieces. I blushed, as we both leaned in, with a string of spaghetti splitting our faces.

Shane captured my lips with his, and I smiled through the kiss. I bit the spaghetti in half with my teeth and pulled out of the kiss.

"That was funny," I laughed.

Shane nodded, "Pringles time?"

"Sure," I said.

He put the spaghetti away and pulled out the Pringles. We munched on a few of them, then laid down to look at the stars.

"See that one star?" Shane asked, pointing to a bright star; this star was brighter then the rest.

I nodded my head against his chest.

"I'm naming it Mitchie," Shane spoke softly, "Because it's brighter then the rest; and it's different in a beautiful way."

"Aw, Shane," I smiled. I saw a star that was big and bright.

"That one's Shane because his big ego makes him bright."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or a burn," Shane said, standing up. He pulled me up.

I shrugged and flung my hands around his neck.

Shane bent down and kissed me.

Lets just say; that kiss was the best kiss of my life.

--

**Caitlyn's POV**

I walked to Nate's cabin, my black mascara tears running down my face. I knocked shakily on his door, and he opened it.

"Caitlyn?" Nate asked, wiping his eyes. I could tell he was sleeping.

"N-nate," My words came out shaky and jumbled.

"What happened babe?" He asked, pulling me into his cabin.

"My mom got in an accident," I cried, "With my little sister."

Nate pulled me into a tight hug, and I broke down. I couldn't stop crying, not at all. I could barely breathe. My sobs came out as short attempts for breaths.

"Caity, calm down, you need to breathe." Nate pulled me out of his chest and helped me breathe.

He wiped my eyes and grabbed our hands, intertwining our fingers.

"Now, is your mom and sister okay?" Nate asked me.

I shook my head no, "Liz is in a coma."

"What about your mom?"

"She's fine; her arm is broken," I hiccupped.

Nate hugged me again, "I'm so sorry Caity."

"Nate I want to visit them," I let out a tear, "But Mitchie needs me for Final Jam; and I have to be at camp. And I can't even ask you to come, because you have to be here to judge."

"I'll come babe, don't even think I wouldn't." Nate pressed his lips to my forehead, "Do you want to get Mitchie, Shane, Jason and Ella, and leave?"

I nodded, "Thank you."

With Nate's help, we packed bags to get ready to leave. I went to Brown, and he went to find our friends. We all met up at the limo.

"Caitlyn," Mitchie and Ella hugged me, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I choked back a sob and sat in the limo. I looked out the window, and felt tears roll down my cheeks.

Nate sat next to me, and pulled me into him.

"Do you think she'll die?" I whispered.

"If shes anything like you she wont," Nate kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and sniffled.

"Take a nap, Caity; I'll wake you up when we get there."

I nodded and curled up, resting my head in Nate's lap. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Nate's POV**

I stared down at Caitlyn and reached to play with her hair. I glanced over at Shane and Mitchie who were just lying there, with their eyes closed. Jason and Ella were listening to Jason's iPod, with their eyes closed. How can they be sleeping at a time like this? Caitlyn was in need.

I looked at Caitlyn. Her makeup was running down her face; and her hair was all crazy, but she still looked amazing. I smiled a teeny tiny smile and wiped under her eyes. I kissed her head and let out a sigh.

Why did this have to happen to her? I've never seen her cry; she's so strong and powerful.

Caitlyn stirred in my arms, and she opened her eyes.

"Nate?" She asked, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, Caity?" I asked.

"Promise me," Her voice came out in a whisper, "Promise me you won't leave me."

"Never, Cait, never, I love you too much." I spoke with honesty and truth. I _did_ love Caitlyn, I just wondered if she knew it.

"I love you too," Caitlyn smiled a tiny smile, but it was still a smile.

"C'mon, lets take a nap." I suggested, laying down.

I put my arms around her lower stomach, and she curled up to me.

"I love you," I said, kissing her cheek.

"I love you too," She mumbled.

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat up and awed at Caitlyn and Nate. That woke up Shane, and he shook out his hair.

"They're perfect," I cooed.

"A million and four times adorable!" Ella agreed.

"We're perfect-er," Shane grinned.

"No, I do not think so," I said, "Look at how cute they are!"

"Just adorable!" Jason squealed.

"Jason!" I scolded.

Caitlyn and Nate stirred, and I saw Caitlyn smile lightly when Nate kissed her softly.

"That's what I mean," I smiled.

The limo came to a stop, and we exited. We stood in front of a hospital, and Caitlyn sighed.

"Lets go," She said, putting on a brave face and walking forward.

We walked in and Caitlyn went to the front desk.

"Nancy Gellar and Elizabeth Gellar," Caitlyn said, tears evident in her voice.

"Third floor; room 237," The lady said.

We walked to the elevator, and Nate hugged Caitlyn. I went over to them, and joined in the hug, motioning for Jason, Ella and Shane to join.

"Group hug!" Jason called out.

Caitlyn let out a weak laugh, "I love you guys."

"And we love you," Ella smiled.

The elevator ding-ed and we stepped into the perfectly clean hallway. I gripped onto Shane's hand, and we stopped in front of room 237. Caitlyn looked in the window and saw her mom reading a magazine.

She walked in.

"Mom," Caitlyn whispered.

**Caitlyn's POV**

"Caitlyn?" My mom asked.

I nodded, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a broken arm is all. Who are your friends?" She motioned with her good arms to everyone standing by the door.

"Oh well that's Ella, that's Jason, Mitchie, Shane, and my boyfriend Nate." I said pointing to everyone.

My mom waved a friendly hello to them.

"How's Lizzie?" I asked quietly, sitting on the chair.

"She's in a coma, she's not in the best state. Her side of the car was flipped," My mom explained, "Caitlyn; please don't think I'm crazy when I say this, but we almost fell in a ditch, but I looked up and I swear to you I saw Daddy's face, and he was holding the car so that it wouldn't go into the ditch. He saved my life; as well as your sisters."

I bit my lip and felt a tear roll down my cheek, "Mom I love you."

"I love you too Caitlyn," My mom smiled, taking my hand, "I'll be okay honey, I promise you."

"But what if your not?" I whispered.

"What happened to my big positive thinker?" Mom asked, "The one who would fall off her bike, run inside crying for a band aid, and then go out and try again?"

I shrugged, "I grew up?"

"No you didn't, no one grows up. Caitlyn, if anyone in our family has to be positive right now; it's you. I know you can do it." Mom took my hand and squeezed it, "your friends are going to help."

I smiled a watery smile, "Where's Lizzie?"

The doctor walked in, "She's up!"

"Lizzie?" I asked.

He nodded, "Well; Mrs. Gellar, your quite popular!"

Mom laughed, "Daughter's friends."

"Ah, would you like to see Lizzie?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Right this way."

The doctor led me and my friends to the next room, and I walked in. Lizzie was on the hospital bed, looking the same as ever, only she had a bandage around her head and her right wrist.

"Caitlyn!" She smiled.

"Lizzie," I smiled back, "I was so scared you weren't going to wake up."

"Hey, I'm stubborn," Lizzie giggled.

She suddenly let out a high pitch scream.

"CAITLYN, CONNECT 3 IS STANDING IN MY HOSPITAL ROOM!"

I let out a laugh, "I guess you're going to scream if I tell you I'm dating one of them?"

Lizzie screamed again.

"Alright lemme tell you. Mitchie is going out with Shane, Jason's going out with Ella..." I said.

"So you're going out with Nate!?" She squealed.

I nodded.

"Oh my god can you please sign my cast!?" Lizzie asked, excitedly.

I smiled as they signed her cast and hugged her.

"Oh my god," Lizzie repeated over and over.

"Aren't you supposed to be at Camp Rock?" Lizzie asked after a while.

"Well Nate took me here," I explained.

"Go back, Caitlyn, Final Jam is in two days right?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Go back to Camp Rock and do Final Jam, I'll be right here. They air Final Jam, and I'll watch it. I promise. Now go," Lizzie said.

"Liz-" I began.

"No Caitlyn, go!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you too Caitlyn; now go and win Final Jam!"

I smiled and walked out, greeting my friends.

"I'm going to say bye to my mom and then we can go." I said.

I walked into my mom's room, and saw her watching television.

"Lizzie insists on me going back to Camp, so we're gonna. I love you mom," I said, hugging her.

"Love you too Cait, win Final Jam for us, okay?"

I nodded and left.

When we got in the limo, Nate hugged me.

"I'm so proud of you," He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you," I whispered back, "For taking me and for being there."

"That's what lovers do, right?" Nate asked.

I nodded, and leaned in to kiss him.

Nothing's ever what it seems; but that's what makes life... life, isn't it?

* * *

**Terrible? I know :P**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO!! I have a terriffic idea after watching hsm2 (and if you have an idea on what it is please keep it to yoself :D) Sooo I wrote this chapter; and I'm already starting on the next one. so keep an eye out for that one today too!!**

* * *

_RECAP_

_When we got in the limo, Nate hugged me._

"_I'm so proud of you," He whispered in my ear._

"_Thank you," I whispered back, "For taking me and for being there."_

"_That's what lovers do, right?" Nate asked._

_I nodded, and leaned in to kiss him._

_Gosh, was I loving life._

_END RECAP_

**Chapter 7**

**Mitchie's POV**

We were back at Camp Rock in a matter of hours to Brown's surprise. Caitlyn was a lot better, knowing that her mom was okay as well as her sister.

The next day, I was walking to my cabin; when I passed Kody's.

"Damnit, sis; I hate them just as much as you do!" Kody shouted.

I crouched down to peer in. My mouth fell open at his sister.

"I'm after Shane, and you're after Mitchie. We have to destroy them, Kody!" She answered, "But how?"

"Come back when you have a plan," Kody replied.

I bolted away from the cabin and appeared next to Caitlyn and Nate, out of breath.

"Whoa, hello Mitchie, what's wrong with you?" Nate asked.

"I overheard Kody and his sister talking; his sister wants Shane and Kody wants me. They're thinking up some plan," I sighed.

"Who's Kody's sister?" Caitlyn asked.

"Tess Tyler," I whispered, "I would've never guessed; they're so different from each other."

"Whoa are they twins?" Nate asked.

I shrugged, "Who knows. Anyways I have to go tell Shane."

I went to Shane's cabin and went to walk in, but I over-heard Tess's voice ringing.

"Shane this is a great opportunity for you and your band!" She exclaimed.

"I know but Mitchie... and Caitlyn, even Ella!" Shane replied.

I looked in the window, and saw Tess look at him.

"Shane. Come _on!_ Wouldn't you rather go to Australia to tour instead of have those girlfriends?"

Shane stopped to think. I gasped. He'd actually have to consider Australia over us?

"I'd only go if I could bring them," His answer was.

"Well you can't." Tess replied, "So you have until after Final Jam tomorrow night for a choice; let me know what it's gonna be."

I decided to make my entrance now, and I opened the door. I walked over to Shane and kissed his cheek.

"Hey Shane!" I smiled, wrapping my arm around him.

"Hey, Mitchie." He replied, putting an arm around me as well.

"What's _she_ doing here?" I asked, referring to Tess.

"He knows what I was doing here, and I was just about to leave." Tess fixed her shirt, "I'll see you around Shane."

"Uh yeah," Shane said.

Tess walked out and I could've sworn I saw a wink. I looked at Shane, crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"Care to explain why Tess was in here?" I asked, hoping her would be honest.

"She was just talking," Shane replied.

I nodded slowly, "Riight."

"Mitch I promise," Shane said.

I sighed and leaned up to kiss him. Something was different about his kiss. Disgusted, I pulled away.

"Okay, what is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I'm just a little distracted," He answered, "I'm gonna go to the lake, okay?"

"Alright, love you," I said weakly.

Shane turned to look at me, and he replied cautiously, "Same here."

He turned back around and walked out of his cabin. I sighed and walked out to my cabin. I walked in and almost gagged at the site in front of me.

"Is that what you two do when you find something big enough for one to lay down on?" I asked.

Nate pulled off of Caitlyn, and his face turned red.

"Ooh, what's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"I over-heard Tess and Shane talking, and then I went in. Tess left so I asked Shane what's wrong, and he said nothing so I kissed him. He didn't even kiss me back, so then he said he was going to the lake. And I said, love you," I said, "All he said was same here."

"What were they talking about?" Nate asked.

"You guys going to Australia, without us." I sighed, flopping down on my bed.

"Oh god, Shane loves Australia, Brown was born there," Nate answered, "Shane's been trying to get a tour there forever."

"It looks like Tess Tyler can get that for him, as long as he forgets me. And you forget Cait and Jason forgets Ella."

"Listen Shane will make a decision and as his girlfriend you're gonna have to accept it," Caitlyn said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to the dining hall."

When I got to the dining hall, I was extremely thrilled with my luck. Kody was there, practicing his guitar.

"Oh, Hello Mitchie," he smirked up at me.

"Hi, Kody," I replied, being civil.

"So I heard about Shane being all ignorant," Kody mocked, "Poor little Mitchie.'

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't know Tess was your sister."

His eyes widened, "How did you find out!?"

"I have my ways," I smirked.

Kody glanced around and then put his lips roughly on top of mine. He grabbed my waist and put me to him, making it look like I was enjoying the kiss. The kitchen door slammed open.

"Mitchie?!" Shane shouted.

I tried to pull back, but Kody held onto me. I lifted up my knee and kneed Kody.

"What are you doing?!" Shane asked angrily.

"He kissed me, Shane!" I said loudly, "**HE** kissed **ME**."

"Yeah cause you definitely looked like you were disappointed," Shane said.

Now I was angry.

"Shane you know what?!" I shouted, "You can believe whatever the hell you want to believe! I said I love you and I meant it! But you know what, go to Australia with Tess; run away with her for all I care, but don't expect me to come crawling back to you unless you mean every single word you say."

I pushed past him and went back to my cabin.

This was going to be a very, very long two days.

**So, so sad. -wipes tear- Smitchie just cant seem to stay together that long! SCREW YOU TESS TYLER. :D reviewwww!**


	8. Chapter 8

**INSTEAD OF IGNORING THIS; READ:**

**This will be my last update until Tuesday. On Wednesday I'm going on a camping trip with my 8th grade class, and I won't be back until Thursday night at 9:30 and I doubt I'll have time to update. Then on Friday I'll have school, and after that I have to go to drill practice for the football game. So I won't really have any updates until this upcoming Saturday, sorry :( That's why I did so many updates today and yesterday!**

**Oh, and in this chapter I use a scene from High School Musical 2 , so I do NOT own that! And if you would like to know what Mitchie's outfit looks like; think of what Miley Cyrus wore to the DC Games, when she performed Breakout.**

* * *

_RECAP:_

"_Shane you know what?!" I shouted, "You can believe whatever the hell you want to believe! I said I love you and I meant it! But you know what, go to Australia with Tess; run away with her for all I care, but don't expect me to come crawling back to you unless you mean every single word you say."_

_I pushed past him and went back to my cabin._

_This was going to be a very, very long two days. _

_END RECAP_

**Chapter 8**

**Mitchie's POV**

"Mitchie come ON!" Ella whined.

"No, I'm not going to see Shane and Tess sing together!" I replied, "Plus I have no song to sing! I don't know why you signed me up."

"What about Driveway? I think that's good, because it's saying you're so done." Caitlyn said.

I smiled, "You know what, I'm gonna do that."

I quickly got dressed in black leggings, black converse, with a sparkly black dress that had a red tee shirt under it. I curled my hair and put on makeup. We walked to the final jam stadium and went back stage.

I bumped into Tess on my way.

"Hi, Mitchie!" She said, faking niceness.

"Oh, hey," I rolled my eyes and attempted to push past her.

"Don't give me that attitude," Tess snapped, "I'm Tess Tyler!"

I turned around, "And that changes what?"

"Don't worry about me, worry about the way you're interfering with Shane's career." Tess spat.

"What?" I asked, sharply.

"Shane's always wanted to go to Australia; and with me to help he's going. You'd just be interfering with it, unlike me." Tess smirked.

"I don't care what you think _you're_ doing for Shane. That's between you and him, and personally I could care less if I have say in it." I replied.

Tess opened her mouth for a pause, and then replied, "You don't like the fact that **I **won."

"What's the prize?" I asked, raising my hands up, "Shane? The trophy? You have to go through all this just to get either one? One thing, Tess, you're very good at playing a game that I don't wanna play. So I'm done here, but you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind you."

Tess swallowed, and shot her meanest glare at me, before calling 'Shane' and walked away.

I shook my head and walked off, going to practice with Caitlyn.

"Hello, Campers!" Brown shouted.

The audience broke into roars.

"This year we have Shane Gray, my nephew and Tess Tyler singing You're The One That I Want, a classic from the amazing movie Grease!" Brown smiled.

Shane stepped onto the stage, his hair slicked back and wearing a leather outfit. I burst into laughter.

_Shane:  
__I got chills,  
__They're multiplying.  
__And I'm losing control.  
__Cause the power,  
__You're supplyin...  
__It's electifyin!_

Tess stepped onto the stage, wearing her hair up into a pony tail, and an outfit similar to Sandy's.

_Tess:  
__You better shape up,  
__Cause I need a man  
__And my heart is set on you  
You better shape up,  
__You better understand  
__To my heart I must be true..._

_Shane:  
__Nothin left,  
__Nothin left for me to do._

_Both:  
__You're the one that I want  
__(You are the one I want) O,o,o honey  
__The one that I want  
__(You are the one I want) O,o,o honey  
__The one that I want  
__(You are the one I want) O,o,o honey  
T__he one I need  
__Oh yes indeed!_

_Tess:  
__If you're filled  
__With affection  
__You're too shy to convey,  
__Meditate in my direction...  
__Feel your way._

Tess and Shane began moving around on the stage together; Tess was almost trying to seduce him. I gagged, but continued to watch.

_Shane:  
__I better shape up,  
__Cause you need a man._

_Tess:  
I need a man  
Who can keep me satisfied_

_Shane:  
I better shape up  
__If I'm gonna prove  
__  
__Tess:  
You better prove  
__That my faith is justified_

_Shane:  
__Are you sure?_

_Both:  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside._

_Both:  
__You're the one that I want  
(__You are the one I want) O,o,o honey  
__The one that I want  
__(You are the one I want) O,o,o honey  
__The one that I want  
__(You are the one I want) O,o,o honey  
__The one I need  
__Oh yes indeed!_

They repeated that two times, and they finished the song. I was laughing hysterically; I found the whole performance funny, and fake.

"Well wasn't that such a great flashback for us oldies!" Brown said, his accent coming on thick.

Everyone else went, and then it was my turn.

I was extremely nervous.

"So who remembers Mitchie Torres?" Brown asked.

The audience broke out into claps.

"Well here she is again singing Driveway with the background music produced by Caitlyn Gellar!" Brown said.

I walked on stage and put the microphone in the stand.

"_After 12, not so well  
__Won't pretend it's too soon to tell  
__What's around this bend_

_No disgrace, about face  
__Anything not to have to chase  
__You down, again..."_

I held onto the mic stand, and began moving with the music.

"_You know  
__Nothing hurts like losing  
__When you know it's really gone  
__Except for the pain of choosing  
__To hold too long,_

_I tried it your way  
__But I got nothing to show  
__It's been the same, same  
and the story's getting old  
__So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road  
__For us it's too late,  
__Let the credits start to roll."_

I looked out at the audience and waved to my mom. She smiled at me.

"_A lot to say  
__But not today  
__Let the radio break the silence  
__As we drive..._

_A kiss goodbye  
__Not this time  
__Don't remember what about this song  
__I ever liked._

_You know  
__Nothing hurts like losing  
__When you know I'm already gone  
__Except for the pain of choosing  
__To hold too long..."_

I tried to spot Shane in the audience, but soon gave up. He wouldn't be watching me; he's probably sucking face with Tess.

"_I tried it your way  
__But I got nothing to show  
__It's been the same, same  
and the story's getting old  
__So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road  
__For us it's too late,  
__Let the credits start to roll._

_I thought maybe we were getting somewhere,  
__But we're still, no where at all  
__I watched your tail lights fading  
__I tried but I too will fall  
__And I remember what it feels like  
__To know love  
__And have it taken away  
__Can't think of what I learned right now  
__But I'll be thanking you someday..."_

The song was now at a short instrumental break, and I saw Shane appear at the back of the room. My eyes widened, and I almost forgot to sing the rest of the song, but I did.

__

"I tried it your way

_But I got nothing to show  
__You know it's been the same, same  
and the story's getting old  
__So I guess the driveway  
__Will be the end of the road  
__For us it's too late,  
__Let the credits start to roll._

_So I guess the drivewayyyy!  
__Will be the end of the road,  
__Be the end of the ro-oad."_

I smiled up at the audience and they applauded louder then they did for Shane and Tess. Brown came on the stage and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"She just gets more and more amazing!" Brown said.

"Now, lets wait for our judges results!"

I exited the stage and clutched hands with Caitlyn.

"Well isn't this unexpected!" Brown exclaimed, "This year we have a tie!"

The audience fell silent, and my mouth fell open. I _knew_ it was going to be between me, and Shane and Tess.

"Tess Tyler and Shane Gray, vs Mitchie Torres!" Brown said.

Tess and Shane stepped onto the stage, their hands intertwined.

I was pushed on by Caitlyn.

"Now; to determine the winner, we will have both competitors sing. Mitchie; what song will you be singing?" Brown asked.

"Um... I'll do Full Circle." I said.

Caitlyn flashed a thumbs up, meaning she had it already produced.

"But, wait," I said, "Isn't this unfair? Shane AND Tess, and it's only me?"

"You have a point there. Which one of you will sing?" Brown asked.

"Me!" Tess said, pushing Shane back.

"What song will you sing?" Brown asked her.

"I'm going to sing Too Cool; because I LOVE it!" Tess squealed, clapping her hands.

"Alright, Tess, you may start!"

We exited the stage, and Tess broke out into song and dance to her self-absorbed song, Too Cool.

"_I can't help the way I am  
__Hope you don't misunderstand  
__  
__But I'm too cool  
__Yeah I'm too cool  
__To know you  
__Don't take it personal  
__Don't get emotional  
__You know it's the truth  
__I'm too cool for you  
__Too cool  
__  
__Yeah I'm too cool  
__To know you  
__Don't take it personal  
__Don't get emotional  
__You know it's the truth  
__I'm too cool for you!"_

She finished with her hands in the air, with a big, fake smile on her face. I choked back a laugh and walked on the stage.

The music began playing, and I smiled. I loved this song; it was an upbeat song that I had written.

"_I've been in a rut,  
__Back and forth and up  
__Hard like a wheel.  
__Without you around  
__So uncomfortable  
__Is how it feels._

_Every time you're near  
Trouble disappears  
Under the ground  
But when you go to far  
Silver clouds will start hanging around_

_And I know why  
Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go._

_Tried to once  
so I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around,  
You'll come around."_

I finished the first verse and chorus, and the audience was already liking me more then Tess. I smiled in satisfaction and began moving around the stage.

"_Skippin down a broken path  
How long can I last  
Please let me know  
Where's the finish line  
'Cause I've got to find somewhere to go_

_I don't want to hear  
People interfere  
What do they know  
What I feel inside  
When I'm up all night  
Needing you oh..._

_I don't know why  
Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go_

_Try to once  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around."_

I stood in the middle of the catwalk, and continued to sing.

"_'Cause I know you'll come around  
you'll come around_

_I __keep on runnin'  
Til we meet in the middle  
I'll push right aside  
And I give just a little  
There's miles to go  
But wait  
Don't hold back  
We'll make it_

_And I know why  
Try to run  
But I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
And I can't jump the track  
Can't let you go_

_Try to once  
So I keep on  
Coming back  
Full circle  
'Cause I know you'll come around  
You'll come around_

_I know you'll come around  
You'll come around_

_Yeah I know you'll come around  
You'll come around!"_

I smiled and sucked in all the claps, grinning bigger.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!" The audience chanted. Tess stomped onto the stage, obviously mad.

"And according to the audience; Mitchie Torres is our new final jam winner!" Brown shouted.

I looked at Shane.

"Looks like those who thinks they're winners, are actually losers. What goes around comes around Tess," I said, smiling as I accepted my trophy.

Jason came onto the stage, holding a paper in his hands.

"Mitchie! Remember that one day at breakfast when I said there was a surprise?!" Jason asked, excitedly into the microphone.

I nodded, remembering it clearly.

"Well you get to come on tour with us!" Jason screamed.

I broke out into a smile, but then it fell. A tour. A possible tour with Shane, for about a half a year.

* * *

**Alright. How was it? Here's my disclaimer for the songs:  
Miley Cyrus for Mitchie's songs; Full Circle & The Driveway.  
Uhh, whoever wrote Grease for Shane and Tess's song.  
And whoever wrote Too Cool.**

**Review :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so fricking sorry I haven't updated in like three weeks! I've been SO fricking stressed with school and crap. Every day I have drill practice after school for an hour, and then I have homework. Every Thursday I have drill from 7-9. Every Friday I have drill practice from right after school, to four thirty. Then I have to get ready for the football game. It's just sooo hectic!! I'm gonna try to update more, and I felt bad so I threw this together. **

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****Mitchie POV**

"Mom! Why can't you be sane, like every other mom, and tell me it's a waste of time?!" I asked, as we were packing up our bags.

"Because I believe that you're over-reacting with the whole Shane problem; and it's not a waste of time. You have talent, Mitchie, I'm not going to hold this back from you." My mom said zippering the last bag.

"Ugh!" I groaned and stomped out to the lake.

I saw Shane sitting there, strumming on his guitar.

"_I don't wanna fall asleep,  
__Cause I don't know if I'll get up.  
__And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
__But I'm dying without your love.  
__Begging to hear your voice,  
__Tell me you love me too.  
__Cause I'd rather just be alone,  
__If I know that I can't have you..."_

I rolled my eyes, "Move it Gray."

"Torres," Shane spat, "If I was correct, I was here first."

"Yeah but now I would like to be here, so move."

"Whatever. Congratulations on winning Final Jam," He stood up hastily and stormed away.

I sat on the dock, and sighed. Would I be able to handle this tour without falling for Shane again? Every time I fell for him, he'd drop me. I didn't think it was fair to me. Why would I have to go through so much pain in the beginning, and then believe he's changed, and then get hurt again? I really can't do this anymore.

I stood up, suddenly feeling calm. I ran back to camp and saw Caitlyn and Nate whispering to each other.

"Looks like one Gray can keep a girl for at least a month," I joked.

"Don't worry about that Mitchie! I get to go on tour with you!" Caitlyn announced.

"Really!?" I asked.

"Yep!"

"But, uh, bad news," Nate said, "Tess is coming."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

"Promise not to get upset over Shane and Tess?" Caitlyn asked.

I nodded, "I promise. When are we leaving?"

"In about, 20 minutes. Go say your goodbyes," Nate said.

I walked off to say goodbye to my mom.

"Listen Mitchie, if you ever wanna just leave and come home, call me. Don't let Shane get to you."

"I know mom," I sighed, "I just don't wanna fall for him again."

"If that's what your heart says to do, then do it," My mom kissed me on the forehead, "I have to go home sweetie, but you'll do fine."

"Alright, I love you mom." I whispered.

"I love you too."

My mom got in the car, and a tear rolled down my cheek. Now I had no one to go to when I needed to be held. I couldn't go to Shane, and I can't go to Caitlyn. I have no one. With that thought, tears came down, one after another. My lips were trembling.

"Mitchie?" Ella asked standing next to me.

"Hi," I mumbled, wiping my face.

"Are you okay?!" She asked.

I shook my head no, "Listen I'm going to go, I'll see you later?"

Ella nodded and I took off. I met up with Jason.

"Hey Mitchie! Are you okay? You look like you've been crying. I hate it when people cry. It's just so sad!" Jason rambled.

"Uh, I'm going to be fine. Thanks for asking. I was just about to go get my bags and put them onto the bus." I said, walking to my cabin. Jason followed me.

"Do you want help?"

I nodded, appreciatively, "Thanks."

"No problem."

We got my bags into the tour bus, but we had to quickly get off. Jason said we weren't allowed on the bus until it was time to go on tour. I nodded understandingly, and stopped in my tracks. Shane and Tess were making out passionately, holding each other like they were saying goodbye.

Jason put a protective arm around me, "Hey Shane! Did you build my birdhouse yet?!"

I giggled and saw Shane glare at Jason when he broke away from Tess.

"No, Jason, I haven't. And I don't plan on it either." Shane spat.

A few minutes later, we were all settling into the bus.

"Shane and I get the back room," Tess announced while sitting in Shane's lap.

Shane was kissing her hair.

"Shane stop that," Tess scoffed, "My hair's gonna get all gross!"

"Yes baby," Shane obeyed, and put his arms around her.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you think of something other then baby?" Tess asked, getting off his lap. She stood in front of him, "I wanna have a special name. Like... Love. So you go, yes love. Or, of course, love. Get it?"

"Can't I just call you baby?" Shane asked.

I snickered into a pillow.

"No! You called Mitchie baby, I'm not Mitchie!" Tess screamed.

"Okay, I'm sorry, love," Shane said. I couldn't help but notice how he slightly winced when he said love.

"It's okay, Shaney! I love you!" Tess grinned.

"Yeah," Shane nodded up at her, "So whats for dinner?"

"We're gonna have Jake stop at a drive through for McDonalds." Nate said, referring to their 23 year old tour bus driver.

"Yummy!" Jason smiled.

Just as Nate said, we stopped at McDonalds. I got a 10 piece mcnugget and a mcflurry. Everyone else got burgers.

"Are you anorexic?" Caitlyn asked Tess.

"Why do you ask?" Tess asked.

"Cause you got a medium fry, that's it."

"No silly!" Tess let out a laugh, "That's so unhealthy! Right, Mitchie?"

My fry dropped, and so did my mouth.

She smirked in satisfaction.

I picked up my French fry and acted like nothing happened.

"Mitchie's anorexic?!" Jason asked.

"No!" I shouted, "No!"

"Really, Mitchie? Why don't you tell them," Tess asked, faking shock.

"Tess how bout you shut up?" I asked, angrily. I stood up.

"What are you gonna do?" She stood next to me.

I shoved her, and she shoved my back.

"Don't TOUCH me!" I screamed, angrily.

I raised a fist, and she grabbed it, twisting my arm in a circle. I let out a cry, and I fell to the ground, crying.

"Tess!" Caitlyn screamed.

Jason and Nate knelt down to my side, and Shane held back Tess.

"That bitch. I hate your god damn guts Tess!" I shouted.

"Okay, we need to go to a hospital. I think she broke your arm," Nate said.

Jason told the bus driver to get to the nearest hospital.

I whimpered in pain.

"Tess why did you do that?!" Caitlyn asked.

"Did you see her!? She went to PUNCH me!" Tess shouted.

Shane stood next to me.

I looked up at him, with watery eyes.

"Don't talk to me, don't talk to my girlfriend. You're such a bitch, Mitchie," Shane spat.

"I'm the bitch?" I asked, "I didn't _break _your girlfriend's arm. I didn't punch her! I was going to, but I didn't."

"Stay away from us," Shane spoke angrily.

I rolled my eyes and was thankful when Nate and Jason took me into the hospital.

Turns out my arm was broken. I needed a cast for a month and a half. I decided on a purple cast. Nate, Jason and Caitlyn signed it.

"How am I supposed to sing?" I asked, groaning.

"Hold it with your other arm," Jason suggested.

"This sucks." I moaned.

* * *

**lalalal happy belated bday nick jonas:) demi's album comes out in two days :O**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's a quick update to you...I threw it together around 10 last night. It's quarter to seven in the morning before school so I really wanted to post it. It kinda gets thrown together fast; but if I stopped it where I wanted it to stop, it'd be too short. Thanks for readingg!**

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****Mitchie's POV**

Two long months. That's how long it's been, since Shane and I had drifted apart. Since I've been on tour. Since I've produced half a CD. Since I've began to hate Tess. Since I've seen Mom, Dad and Sierra. Since I've been a normal girl. Two. Long. Months.

"Come on Mitchie; time to go!" Caitlyn said.

I sighed. They were dragging me to an 18 and older club. I did not want to go, at all. But; as Caitlyn said, 'it's support for the tour!'

My outfit consisted of black short shorts, and a hot pink cami. I had on hot pink flip flops, and my hair was straightened. I stepped out of the bathroom and we walked out to the club.

"Gray," Shane said.

I sighed and wondered what it'd be like if it was _me_ latched onto his arm, not Tess.

We stepped into the club, and music filled my ears. Tess and Shane went to the middle of the dance floor, and began dancing. I gagged.

"GET A ROOM!" Caitlyn shouted.

I rolled my eyes.

"Cait, lets just have fun tonight!" I shouted.

We began dancing crazily; letting loose. I saw Shane staring at me, but still dancing with Tess. The song came to an end, and I ran to the punch bowl. I gulped down a whole cup of punch, and ran back to Caitlyn.

"_Here I go, I'm gone, I'm going..._

_I'm so over you and I don't care._

_And I won't look back,_

_Cause I know if I do I won't make it._

_Forgive me, I can't take it anymore."_

I loved this song! Caitlyn and I began dancing to it. My head was pounding, but I ignored it.

"I'm so, thirsty," I panted, walking to the punch bowl with Caitlyn.

"You're going to drink that?" Caitlyn asked.

"Why not?" I asked, filling a cup up. I drank it down, and a slow song came on. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.

I gulped, and saw Shane leave the club.

"This was our song," I whispered.

"Go after him!" Caitlyn encouraged.

I took a wobbly step in front of me, and stepped into the fresh air.

"Hey," I said, waving to him.

"Oh, hey."

"Guess what song's playing," I let out a light laugh.

"I know, that's why I left." Shane replied.

I walked over to the little bridge that went over the lake. I looked out over it.

"So much has changed, you know? We used to be best friends. What happened?" I asked.

"Tess happened," Shane sighed, "I was an idiot."

"I don't know if I can ever love you again..." I whispered, "You've hurt me so much."

"Can we dance one last time?" Shane asked.

The music was still in hearing range, and I nodded.

"I'd like that."

I put my head down on his chest, and he put his arms around me. I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Shane, I miss this." I whispered, "I love it so much, but I just, you've done so much."

"I know, Mitch... I love Tess; but not in the way I loved you. She's just, a distraction. I don't know," Shane sighed, and I felt him put a kiss to my forehead.

"We're talking civilly," I laughed.

Shane laughed too, and my head moved with it, "Can we be friends?"

"If you're girlfriend lets you," I said, pulling off of him. The song ended.

"Alright." Shane kissed my cheek, and he left me standing by the bridge. I looked out over the water.

The next thing I know, I was being dragged back into the club. I drank a few more cups of punch, and went back to dance.

"So what happened with you and Shane?" Caitlyn asked, dancing up against Nate.

Jason decided not to come; he wanted to watch a new episode of Bird Watchers Unite.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Shane! You and Shane!" Caitlyn asked, again.

"We danced," My words were slurred together.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

"The punch! Someone spiked the punch!" Caitlyn groaned.

"Screw it, I'm happy!" I giggled and ran over to Tess and Shane.

I pulled Shane away and began dancing against him.

"Mitchie, stop!" Shane said, pulling me off him.

"Ppleaassee Shane; you knoow youu llikee it," I slurred.

"You're too vulnerable!" He pushed me away and into the arms of a surfer.

"Hey, baby!" He said, "Wanna dance?!"

I nodded, and began dancing up against him like I was to Shane. Only, this guy put his arms around me, edging them down. I would keep moving them up.

"Come on baby, lets go in the closet!"

He pushed me into a closet, and closed the door. I cracked it open with my foot for light. The guy put his mouth on top of mine, and pushed me up against the wall. He shoved his tongue in my mouth, and I almost gagged.

"You scream, you die." He muttered.

I whimpered.

He ripped my shirt into threads, and unbuttoned my shorts. I let out a blood-curdling scream when he finished his 'buisness.'

I had just been raped.

The closet door flung open, and I looked up. I could hardly breathe, and my exposed bra was the only thing covering my upper body. I was shaking, sobbing, curling up in a ball. I looked into the persons eyes, and saw Shane, Tess, Nate and Caitlyn.

"MITCHIE!" Caitlyn screamed.

Shane knelt down beside me, and instantly put his arms around me. I broke down into his chest, and he just held me tighter.

"P-please, don-don't hurt me," I whispered, crying.

"Shane! _I'm _your girlfriend! Not her!" Tess shouted.

"SHE JUST GOT RAPED TESS! KNOW LET ME CARE ABOUT HER, OR WE'RE DONE." Shane screamed.

Tess let out a scream, "WE'RE DONE!"

I cried harder into Shane's chest, when he picked me up. He cradled me like a baby, and we walked back to the tour bus. I had my arms around Shane's neck, and my head was buried into his shoulder.

Nate and Caitlyn were leading the way, like stricken zombies. They opened the tour bus doors, shocking Jason.

"What happened?" Jason asked, seeing Nate and Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, was raped," Nate panted.

"What?! Shane you ass hole!" Jason screamed.

"It wasn't Shane! It was some guy that took advantage of her!" Caitlyn said, calming Jason down.

Shane set me down on the couch, and wiped my face.

"Mitchie, listen to me. I need you to shower, I can't shower you right now; I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you. Can you do that for me?" Shane asked, pushing hair out of my eyes.

I nodded, still crying, and shakily made my way to the bathroom. I took a quick shower, and walked out in a towel.

Shane handed me a pair of underwear, his shorts and his shirt.

"T-thank you," I stuttered, walking back into the bathroom to change.

I came back out and Shane held me to him. I wasn't crying anymore, but I was still shaking. Nate, Caitlyn and Jason were absolutely quiet.

"We need to call your parents, and get you scheduled for the doctors." Shane said.

"W-why me?" I sobbed, "Ev-everything was o-okay!"

Shane pushed my hair back, "Even the best fall down some times..."

I smiled, as he quoted my favorite song, "Even the wrong words seem to rhyme."

He sang the rest of the song to me, "Out of the dark that fills my mind, I finally find, you and I collide."

"Thank you," I whispered shakily.

"No problem, Mitch. It was so scary, seeing you curled up like that. I never want to have to see you that way again, please don't scare me like that," Shane begged.

"I'll try," I said. I yawned and carefully placed my head on his chest.

"S-shane, please never do that to me," I whispered.

Shane looked at me like I was crazy, "Never. I could never put you in that kind of pain."

I relaxed a bit more in his arms, and the next thing I know I fell asleep.

* * *

**Blah :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Mitchie's POV**

"M-mom," I whispered.

"Yes Mitchie?"

My mom's voice ran through the phone. More tears welled in my eyes. I know this would disappoint her.

"I need to tell you something..."

"Yes?" She answered.

"Well I went to a party the other night; and," I blinked back tears. "I was raped, Mom."

"Mitchie honey, I'm so sorry! Are you pregnant?" Mom asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to the doctors today. Shane stepped in and pretty much saved me," I wiped my face of tears.

"What about Tess?" My mom asked again.

"He broke up with her, because she had a problem with him helping me. I'm sorry Mom, for letting you down..." I sighed.

I heard my mom laugh, "Mitchie this isn't your fault. I believe you're being responsible, I'm proud of you. What's your option if you are indeed pregnant?"

"I'm not aborting it, I would never kill a baby. Depending on how it goes, and if I get attached, I'll keep it. If not, I guess I'll put it up for adoption," I got upset thinking of that thought, and looked down at my stomach, "I might keep it mom."

"Well; if you want to keep it then I'll support you the whole way. I love you," Mom said.

"Love you too, I gotta go. Bye," I hung up.

"You okay?" Shane asked, rubbing my back.

I shook my head no, and he engaged me in a hug.

"Everything's so hard, Shane," I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I want things to go back to normal!"

"Things are normal; God gave this to you because he knew you could handle it. He put you in a situation in which you need people who love you by your side; and that's us. We love you Mitchie, you never have to worry about losing us." Shane told me.

A chill ran through my body, causing me to shiver. Shane hugged me tighter.

"Wanna go now?"

I nodded, and he helped me stand up. We drove to the doctors, unnoticed by paparazzi.

Shane put his arm protectively around me and helped me into the doctor's office. We checked in and sat down. I glanced upon the walls; and gulped. There was one that read; _Teenage Mom? Choose the right choice._

Shane followed my gaze and squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Torres?" The old lady called. I stood up and Shane followed me in to the back.

"Sit with me," I said quietly. Shane sat next to me, and squeezed my hand.

A girl walked in, looking about 34 years old. Her blonde hair was in a bun, and her glasses were on the bridge of her nose.

"Hello, My names Dr. Lisa," Lisa said; extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," I whispered. "I'm Mitchie, this is Shane."

"Fantastic!" Lisa had a friendly grin on her face, allowing me to feel more comfortable.

"So you're here to see if you're pregnant?"

"Well, I was rap-," I choked on a few tears.

"I'm so sorry honey," Lisa put an encouraging hand on my shoulder, "it wasn't by this man, right?"

"Oh no, no! Shane's my best friend, he saved me," I whispered, "I just want to find out if I'm pregnant or not."

"Alright." Lisa handed me a cup, and I knew what to do.

I came back, and we waited the 15 minutes for the results.

"Shane, promise me that whatever happens, you won't let me change? Or you won't judge me?"

"I promise Mitchie, with all my heart." Shane squeezed my hand encouragingly.

The doctor stepped into the room.

"Mitchie, Shane, I have your results."

Shane squeezed my hand again and Lisa handed me a paper. I closed my eyes, slowly opened them and flipped the paper over to reveal a blurry, black and white picture..

"Congratulations, Mitchie, you are indeed pregnant." Lisa said, smiling.

"Where's the baby?" Shane asked, looking at the picture.

"Here's its head, and its feet. In about 2-4 months, I'll be able to tell you the gender."

My lip quivered, "T-thanks."

We left the doctors and drove back to the hotel where we were staying.

The car ride was silent, but Shane held onto my hand reassuringly. I wasn't crying, but my face was pressed up against the car window.

"Are you going to keep it?" Shane asked.

"Of course I am, I can't kill it."

"No, I mean, after it's born," Shane said, looking at me while pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"If I find someone who will be its dad," I glanced at Shane, "Not you. You've done way too much..."

"Mitch you know I wouldn't mind," Shane argued gently. We got out of the car.

"It wouldn't be right if we were just friends with a kid," I replied.

"So then lets not be friends," Shane whispered, leading me into the hotel.

"What?" I asked, tears welling up behind my eyes, "You don't want to be friends?"

"No! No, I do, but I wanna be more, Mitchie." Shane looked at me and cupped my cheeks softly, "I still love you."

I threw my arms around him, and nodded against his shoulder.

"I still love you too," I mumbled.

Shane smiled and pressed his lips to my forehead. We walked to the elevator, and went to the suite where we were all staying.

"How is it?" Caitlyn asked, biting her lip.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. "I'm going to have a baby."

Caitlyn hugged me, "Oh my gosh! We can go shopping, and we get to buy super cute furniture! This is exciting!"

I laughed. Leave it to Caitlyn to find the positive.

"Will you be its God Mother?" I asked.

"Are you serious?" Caitlyn asked her eyes wide.

I nodded, "and Jason for the God Father."

Caitlyn nodded.

I pulled her aside, letting go of Shane's hand.

"Shane and I are going out again," I smiled.

"Aw!" Caitlyn squealed, "so he's going to be the 'father'?"

I nodded.

"I'm so happy for you Mitchie!" Caitlyn hugged me again.

"Thanks; I'm gonna shower and go to bed, night!"

I took a quick shower and threw on shorts and a sweatshirt. I walked into the main part of the hotel suite and walked up to Shane.

"Can I have one of your shirts?" I asked shyly.

Shane nodded and walked with me to his bed area. He grabbed a black and gray shirt and handed it to me. I stepped into the bathroom, slipped it on and stepped back out.

"You can sleep on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Shane said, laying me down.

"No you'll sleep right next to me," I mumbled, curling up.

"Alright, goodnight Mitchie," Shane whispered.

"Night Shane."

I closed my eyes as he kissed my cheek softly. He placed a hand on my tummy and put his lips there next.

"Night lil baby," Shane cooed.

I grinned widely, and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.


	12. Authors Note

Hey everyonee :)

Yeah, so I'm kinda shocked with all the reviews from last chapter! I got at LEAST 20. I was so happy :) Hahahah! Some of them were good, and some of them gave me their opions (which I liked, so thank you!!) And now I am going to ask you a beautiful question;

What would you like to happen with Mitchie? One reviewer said that getting her pregnant was the wrong choice, and that it ruined the story. She's hoping for a miscarage, but a lot of the reviewers said they liked how she got pregnant. I need help yo!

Soooooo yeah! Choose an option and put it in a review/PM if you would like to gimme some deatails.

A: Have her keep the baby  
B: Get angry with herself and the pressure and abort the baby :'(  
C: Get a miscarrage  
D: OTHERR & YOU BEST TELL ME!

Thankies thankies!  
;D  
OCRD:kimberly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyy... uhh, I hope this is okay... I know a lot of people said to keep the baby, and a lot of people said to have her lose it in a miscarrage; and it was SO close to being a tie. So I decided to take one reviewer's opinion... gah I hope I don't disappoint anyone..  
****  
I don't own Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade or anything with Camp Rock.**

**Muhahaha, this IS the last chapter of Almost Lover. I intend on a sequel; because the way it ended... REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12  
****Mitchie's POV  
****November 18, 2008. **_**(3 months later)**_

I sat on the balcony of the hotel room, staring out at the moonlight sky. I glanced down at my stomach, and saw I was slightly bigger then I used to be. I sighed. Did I really want to have this baby? Of course I do; what am I thinking? Shane would be a great dad to him or her. A small smile crept upon my face. Shane, a adopted father to a baby.

I felt arms slide around my waist.

"Come listen to a song I wrote," Shane whispered.

"Alright."

I hopped off the ledge and he put his arm around my waist. We walked into his room, and I sat on his bed as he positioned the guitar in his lap. The rhythm was slow, steady and powerful.

"I wrote this a while ago; I finally finished it." Shane said, before singing.

"_The best thing bout tonight's that we're not fighting  
__Could it be that we have been this way before?  
__I know you don't think that I am trying  
__I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
because tonight will be the night  
__That I will fall for you over again  
__Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible find."_

I looked at Shane and smiled.

"_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart.  
__You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start."_

He stopped staring down at his guitar and looked up to connect with my eyes.

"_Oh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind__  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep."_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible..."_

His voice softened as well as the music, and he concluded the song.

"_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_._"_

I almost had tears falling down my face, and he stopped playing.

"So what did you think?" Shane asked, almost breathless.

"I loved it," I whispered, "With every ounce of my body."

Shane smiled and grasped my hand, "Mitch. Do you ever wonder what would happen if we got married, and lived together?"

"I'd love it, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just wanted to know if you see me with you in the future," Shane shrugged.

"Of course I do."

"Good," Shane kissed me softly, and then kissed the baby bump.

"Even though I'm not the father, I'll love this baby as if it was mine." Shane told me.

I ran a hand through his hair and rested it on his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, more then I can ever explain in a song, or words," Shane mumbled, resting his head against mine. I closed my eyes, and leaned in but the door burst open.

"Whoops!" Caitlyn said.

I pulled away from Shane, and blushed.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner with us." Nate said.

"Sure," I answered for both me and Shane.

"Alright, lobby in 20."

They left, leaving Shane and I alone.

"I need something to wear," I mumbled, standing in front of my little closet.

"Wear that green sweater," Shane said.

I nodded and put it on along with dark skinny jeans. I put on my tan UGG boots and curled my hair within 20 minutes.

"You look beautiful, babe," Shane whispered kissing my cheek.

I blushed and we went down to the lobby.

"Alright since we don't have a big enough car, and no one trusts Jason or Ella driving, I'm taking Ella Jason and Caitlyn. Shane and Mitchie can drive alone," Nate said.

"Sounds good."

We all piled into the cars, and headed to the restaurant.

As we drove, Shane held onto my hand comfortingly. I hit **on** and heard one of Connect 3's songs playing.

"I'll be Nate and Jason, and you'll be yourself!" I grinned.

Shane and I began singing the appropriate parts.

"_I just wanna play my music all night long!" _I sang, laughing. My laughing came to an abrupt stop, as another car came hurtling towards us.

"SHANE WATCH OUT!"

I screamed on the top of my lungs as the car came in contact with ours. All I remember is Shane screaming I love you, and our hands being intertwined as shards of glass were launching at us.

Then it all went black.

**SHANE'S POV**

I opened my eyes groggily and saw myself in a white hospital room. Nate, Jason, Caitlyn and Ella were staring down at me.

"What the hell?!" I asked.

I glanced down at myself. I had a bandage around my right arm, and a few bruises on my legs.

"You and Mitchie were in a car accident, Shane," Caitlyn explained.

"We're sorry man," Jason said, quietly.

"She didn't die, please don't tell me Mitchie died," I begged, tears forming behind my eyes.

"No!" Ella's perky voice rang through my ears, "Mitchie's alive and well, she's just resting. But, Shane, she lost the baby."

My heart crumbled. Mitchie's heart is going to break. I hastily wiped away a tear that fell down my face.

"Take me to see Mitchie," I demanded.

"She's sleeping," Nate reminded me.

"I don't care, take me to her!"

They helped me out of the bed and helped me across the hall. I went into her room alone and saw her lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully. Like me, she had a bandage on her arm and a few bruises. Nothing serious except a wound on her heart from the baby that died.

I knelt down next to her and took her hand in mine.

"I love you Mitchie, please don't forget it. I don't blame you for any of this; it's not your fault. When we get married, we'll have another chance, it'll be okay. I promise Mitchie," I kissed her hand, and her eyes fluttered open. I finally had a good view of her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and there _were _tear stains on her face.

"We lost the baby," She whispered, looking me in the eye.

"I know," I whispered back in the same tone.

"I wanted to have it so bad, Shane, to be able to have a little family of our own. I just... we don't have that chance now." Mitchie had a tear roll down her face.

"Don't cry, baby," I said, wiping her face.

She started to cry more.

I lay next to her carefully and let her cry into my chest.

"It's not fair, I was being good to the baby," She whined.

"I know, you were such a good mommy. This is just what was supposed to happen, Mitchie. God knew we weren't prepared for any of this," I told her, stroking her hair.

"But I wanted to be prepared," Mitchie told me.

"I did too, but face it. We're both 18 and famous. A baby would not be living well with us," I said, "everything's okay."

"Everything's _not_ okay!" She snapped, "I was in charge of this baby's life and I just let it slip away like that! I'm such a bad person!"

"No, no, Mitchie don't blame this on you!" I begged, "It's not your fault, it's not my fault. The person who hit us is to blame; please don't blame yourself, it'll kill me inside."

"You're just saying that," Mitchie sniffled.

"Why would I do that? I love you," I said.

A doctor came in, and saw us together.

"I'm very sorry about the baby but you two are allowed to go home tonight."

"Thank you," I mumbled.

I helped Mitchie up and we slipped on our shoes.

"Do you wanna go back to the hotel?" I asked, supporting her back.

She nodded, and we crammed into Nate's car.

The car ride was silent and sad. Every so often, you would hear a faint whimper from Mitchie. It would soften as I rubbed circles into her back.

We got back to the hotel and Mitchie threw off her sweater and jeans. I looked away respectively and handed her one of my T-Shirts to sleep in. She curled up in a little ball on the bed and closed her eyes. I stripped down to a wife beater and boxers, and lay next to her.

"Goodnight Mitchie, I love you." I whispered. I put the covers over us and fell asleep with one thought on my mind; _Let us be okay._

* * *

**End.  
If you want a sequel to follow their lives into the future; lemme know! If you just want a breif epilogue; let me know!**


	14. UPDATE! FALL FOR YOU SEQUEL

Hey guys! THe prologue of 'Fall For You' has been posted.

Check it out!

And I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews on this story. It seriously has been the best story i've ever written :)


End file.
